Sinfully Delicious
by AKANEpanic
Summary: A well known knight from the infamous Uchiha's falls in love with a peasant girl, Sakura Haruno. Their love is forbidden and the Uchiha boy is determined to make her his no matter what. [No i don't own Naruto. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen] REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Sinfully Delicious**

"Hmmm, da daaaa. There Inferno, I think your coat looks exceptionally glossy today don't you think?"

The horse neighed in response.

"Haha. Well off I go. Here's an apple." A pink haired maiden handed the palomino horse an apple. The horse took it greedily.

The girl took off to the direction of her home in the village not too far from the Uchiha castle she was currently working at. Her name is Sakura Haruno. She's 14 years old and has been working for the high class Uchiha's since she was six. Her job is to take care of their purebred horses. Feeding, grooming etc. But she's not the only one, that would be much too hard for a girl of her age to take care of 84 horses. No, she only takes care of 21 horses. The rest are left to her friend's she works with. You still think that is a bit much, no? Well, needless to say she loves what she does. She loves horses and working for the Uchiha's is the only way she can close to one. Her family is too poor to afford one.

Her family is lower class. They work their butt's off during the day just to afford enough food for a day. Sakura is practically their only hope in surviving. Her father was working on their farm for some time, but he soon fell ill. He is still ill and has no sign in recovering soon. Her mother has to stay home and tend to her husband and the house.

Sakura only got the job she has now because when she was six, Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest of the Uchihas, found her grooming all of their horses for no apparent reason.

_"Who are you and what are you doing to our horses?" He had asked._

_"I-I um…My name is Sakura Haruno and I was just tending to them because their coats weren't shining the way I thought they s-should…" she delicately told him._

_"Um, I shall leave now if I am bothering you, my league." She whispered. She turned around about to take off, but Sasuke held her arm, forcing her to stay._

_"Let's just see how well of a job you did of the three horses you already groomed." He smiled. She blushed from his kindness._

_"Hm… Very nice job. Especially on Inferno. He's my favorite. I'm going to make him my horse when I become a knight." He told her._

_"T-thank you." She blushed even harder. "I hope you do get him when you become a knight. I-I think you s-shall be a g-great knight."_

_"You really think so?"_

_"Yes."_

Sakura made her way into her home along with a handful of flowers in her hand.

"Mother father, I am home!" She shouted.

"Sakura, your dear father is sleeping. Try and keep your voice down." Her mother came in whispering.

"Opps. Sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay. Are those flowers for your father?"

"Yes ma'am. Here, can you put theses in the case beside his bed, I don't want to wake him." She handed her mother the yellow flowers she picked on the side of the dirt road.

"Your father shall be grateful." Her mother smiled.

"I think I shall be off to bed now. I want to get an early start tomorrow on the horses." Sakura said yawning.

"Good night dear." Her mother said leaving the room.

Sakura entered her small room and fell on the bed. Sleep engulfed her as soon as her head hit the feather pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning mother! I'm off to tend the horses for Lord Uchiha! I already made breakfast for you and father." Sakura said as her mother entered the room.

"Hm? Oh well thank you dear. You be careful now, and take extra good care of the horses." Mrs. Haruno said. She gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"I will mom."

Sakura made her way down the dirt road to the Uchiha's glorious castle and stables. She observed the beautiful flowers along the road till she reached the front gates to the castle.

"Name and purpose." A deep voice shouted down from atop of the gates.

"Sakura Haruno, horse caretaker." She stated.

Just then, the gates opened leading to a beautiful yard that had wonderfully grown flowers and roses. Sakura was always taken aback when she saw this wonderful sight. No matter how many times she would see it, the gardens would never cease to amaze her.

She made her way down to the stables to start her handy work when she was stopped by a dark figure on her favorite horse, Inferno.

The horse neighed at her in greeting.

"Hello, Ms. Sakura Haruno." The dark figure said.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." She said kindly.

"Heh, I'm so glad you're the only one that doesn't call me "lord". It bugs the crap out of me when people call me that." Sasuke stated while leaping off his horse to properly greet the girl. She giggled at his childish antics.

He gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. She blushed at this. She is always surprised when he, someone as high-stature as him, would be so kind to a low class girl as herself.

"P-please, Sasuke-kun. I must be off to the stables." She stammered.

"I shall go with you."He grinned.

"Very w-well."

He grinned at her sudden embarrassment.

"OI, SAKURA-CHAN!" A voice called as they made their way into the stables.

"Hi, Naruto-san." She greeted.

"Have you heard- OH. Hello lord Sasuke." He grimaced at the last of his words.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke commented.

Sakura sighed at their rivalry. Naruto doesn't have anything against the Uchiha, but doesn't really like seeing Sakura and him together. He had a slight crush on her and he was afraid her heart would fall in love with him.

"Have I heard what Naruto-san?" Sakura questioned.

"Never mind. Sasuke will probably tell you later. Um, I'm going to tend to the other horses now." He said and ran off in the other direction.

"Well that was unkindly of him." Sakura said offended.

"Hmph. He thinks you're falling in love with me so he's jealous." Sasuke commented.

"Ha! What an uncanny idea. Why would I do that?" She said.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" He asked leading his horse into it's proper stable.

Sakura realized what she just said and covered her mouth.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to offend." She said.

"It's okay. But you didn't answer my question."

"What was it?"

"What's wrong with me? Why would you not fall in love with me?" He asked her. Slowly closing the gap between their bodies.

"Um, I-I um, I d-don't know." She stammered. She began blushing violently while his body inched closer to hers.

"So, what your saying is that you have already fallen in love with me but refuse to admit it?" He asked. His head inched closer to hers.

"Um…" She didn't get a chance to answer. His lips were already on hers. His arms began to snake around her slim waist. Her arms unknowingly began to wrap around his neck. He broke the kiss for a brief second and put his forehead on hers and smiled. Then began kissing her again. She closed her eyes. Absorbing the rich moment. His tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gave in immediately. His tongue began exploring every square inch of her mouth until he heard his named being called.

"SASUKE!" A voice shouted.

Sasuke growled at the interruption and broke the kiss. He looked into Sakura's green orbs, they pleaded for more intimacy between him and her.

He smiled sweetly and kissed her again then left the stables.

Sakura stood there. What her and Sasuke just did, slapping her in the face.

"Oh my god." She exclaimed putting her hand to her mouth.

_'I can't believe we just… Wow… Does he want me? NO. He couldn't want _me_ of all the fair maidens he could chose from… Could he?'_

Sakura was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard her name being shrieked.

"SAKURA!!" Ino yelled at her from the opposite horse stall.

"Ino!" Sakura exclaimed. "Did you, um…"

"Yep! I saw it all! You got a lovely boy there ya know?" She said happily.

"Um, he doesn't really want me-"

"Are you kidding? Of course he does! Why wouldn't he? I mean, your pretty with your long pick hair, nice, smart and what guy does not look at you when you walk by?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"God you are so dense. I guess you are use to the looks being thrown at you, you don't even notice anymore."

"Oh… Yea I guess."

"Lord Sasuke is just another one of the guys who is interested in you, and luckily for him, YOU WANT HIS SEXY ASS."

"INO!"

"What am I wrong?"

Sakura sighed. She knew Ino knew her all too well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinfully Delicious**

Sakura was beginning to leave the Uchiha stables when a figure stopped her.

"Do you need something before I leave Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

He pulled her close to him. Then he closed the gap between their lips once again. He held her close to him. Her hands were gripping the sleeves on his shirt. He pulled away.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" He pouted. She giggled.

"Sorry." She smiled. He grinned back at her and kissed her once again and held her.

"Sasuke-kun, I think I should leave before anyone sees us." Sakura said.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her on the forehead and headed back to his castle.

_'He's so sweet.'_ Sakura thought.

She headed out of the Uchiha gates toward her home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke entered the castle to be met by his elder brother, Itachi.

"I saw what you and that maiden girl over there did." Itachi said.

"So?" Sasuke said.

"What if father finds out? What are you going to do then?"

"He won't find out."

"How do you know?"

"Because by the time he does, I would have already ran off with her already."

"What?! What exactly are you planning on doing? IF father actually does find out, he'll punish you and have her throat along with her family. I don't even understand why you chose her now."

"I choose her the first time I laid eyes on her, and father WON'T find out. I know father won't approve of our love, but I will run away with her with I come back."

Itachi sighed.

"You're just asking for trouble little brother. But I respect your wishes and I won't interfere with your love."

"Thanks."

And with that, Sasuke left his brother to ponder about his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother, father! I'm home!" Sakura yelled as she entered her house.

"Your father is awake now." Mrs. Haruno told her hyperactive daughter as she was cleaning. "Why are you so giddy?"

"Oh, no reason. I think I shall go bid father hello, and goodnight." Sakura said skipping her way to her father's room.

"What a eerie child." Her mother laughed.

"Hello father." Sakura knocked at her father's door, even though it was wide open.

"Hello my precious blossom." Mr. Haruno whispered.

"Are you feeling any better yet?" Sakura asked. She sat at the edge of his bed by his feet.

"Yes, I think the flowers you bring me are healing me. Slowly, but surely."

Sakura gently laughed.

"I have to go off to bed now father so I can get an early start tomorrow morning on the horses." Sakura said giving her father a peck on the forehead.

"That's my girl. I love you." Her father said to her while she exited.

"I love you too father." Sakura smiled warmly.

Sakura sat on her bed, butterflies in her stomach from the earlier events at the Uchiha stables.

Sasuke had kissed her, right? It wasn't just her imagination. The Uchiha heartthrob had kissed her. That means he wants her as his, just as Ino said, right?

Sakura thought about these questions in her head before letting sleep take over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke, my son." A warm female voice said, entering Sasuke's room.

"What is it mother?" Sasuke questioned.

"I have to ask you, what are your feelings for the Haruno girl?" She asked him sitting beside him on his bed. He sat up, surprised by her question.

"Why, what do mean?" His face emotionless.

"Itachi told me what happened between you two." She stated.

"Ugh, that bastard." He grunted.

"Do not be upset with him. It's a good thing he told me. You know I respect everything you do, it's just your father you have to get past."

"Yea, I know. I intend to make her mine no matter what he says… But you won't tell him will you?"

"Only if you don't want me too. Now that I know though, I can make sure your father doesn't find out about anything and if he suspects, I can make his mind at ease."

"Thanks mother."

"Your welcome. Now, off to bed with ye. You want to get up early tomorrow morning so you can practice sparing with your brother."

"Yes ma'am."

Sasuke's mother exited the room. He fell on top of his pillows, sleep slowly making it's way toward him.

_'She does want me though, right? I'm not forcing anything on her am I? Well, she_ _did kiss me back…'_ Sasuke thought..

He smiled at the mere thought of having the beautiful cherry blossom his. Her long, straight pink hair, her angel like appearance, and the way she walks and talks. He loved everything about her. The first time he saw her, he couldn't look away. He might have been young at the time, but who said you have to be a certain age to fall in love? In two months he would turn 15 and even now he can't help but absorb her features when she's around. Must be the teenage hormones, ne? No matter, he wanted her no matter what.

He thought, hopefully his father wouldn't find out about him falling in love with a peasant girl. His father would think it would be a disgrace to the whole Uchiha family. A knight marrying a peasant? His father would laugh at the mere thought.

But Sasuke didn't care what his father thought. He loved her. And he hoped she could return his undying love.

He turned over and pulled his blankets on top of him. He let sleep conquer his eyes and soon fell into a peaceful sleep, thinking about a pink haired young girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, what do you think? I know I need to up date my other story, but I needed to write this one down before it clogged my head. I think it's pretty neat. XD Please review and enjoy!! (and no, Itachi is not going to be evil… Sasuke's father is… As you can already tell. '' )**


	3. Chapter 3

Sinfully Delicious

'I have to hurry if I want to see Sasuke-kun before he goes to practice with his brother.' Sakura thought while running. She accidentally woke up late because of the sweet dreams she was having about Sasuke.

'Gosh, I am such a little girl.' She thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Crap, I woke up late.' Sasuke thought to himself while getting dressed. 'I hope Sakura isn't already at the stables.'

"Sasuke my son," Mrs. Uchiha said knocking at his bedroom door. "Are you up yet?"

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Sasuke asked her angrily.

"Well you were sleeping peacefully, I didn't wish to wake you…" She said on the other side of the door.

"Well, thanks… I guess." He opened the door.

"Your little cherry blossom is already at he gate." She whispered to him. "I told Itachi you wished to meet her before heading off to practice with him. He said he'll be shining his armor while waiting and to take your time."

"Um, thanks." Sasuke blushed at this.

"Your welcome. Now run along now. You don't want to miss her." His mother gave him a peck on the cheek and walked along the long halls. Sasuke headed in the other direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura tried to walk a normal pace to meet Sasuke on his way to the training grounds on her way to the stables, but her little feet wanted to hurry up. She was taken aghast when a pair of hands blocked her vision.

"Hey." A deep voice whispered in her ear.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She blushed.

"You weren't planning on trying to get to the stables without saying hello, were you?" He teased.

"N-no! I wasn't! I-I was… Um…" She began blushing furiously. He chuckled and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Come now, I think Inferno misses your company."

They arrived at the stables hand in hand, while being watched.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!?!" Naruto whispered.

"SHUT-UP!" Ino loudly whispered.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked them.

"Um- uh- we-we are um… Naruto you idiot! You got us caught!" Ino said.

"Well, soooorry." He snorted. Emphasis on the o.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke greeted kindly.

"Hi…" He said.

"Naruto! Be nice." Ino said. "Please excuse him Sasuke, my lord, but I think he might have woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Now if you excuse the two of us, we shall be leaving now. Have a nice day my lord, you too Sakura!"

Ino dragged the unwilling Naruto behind her toward their part of the stables. Sakura and Sasuke headed toward Inferno's stable.

"Hiya Inferno!" Sakura greeted the horse. The horse neighed in reply. "I brought you carrots this morning!" She handed the impatient horse a carrot stick and stuck the rest in his food container so he could eat them later.

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Yes?" She replied.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her slim waist and held her close to his chest. She could hear his heart begin to beat faster from the close contact between the two. He put his head against her neck, his lips gently touching her skin. He began kissing her creamy skin.

"I have to take my leave in a few minutes." He murmured against her skin. His vibrating voice against her skin sent shivers up Sakura's spine.

"Y-yes, I-I know…" She began blushing furiously.

He began sucking at the base of her neck, marking her as his.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun." She whispered. He lifted his head to meet her emerald eyes. She parted her lips slightly. He began kissing her passionately. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gave in instantly. Their tongues began a fiery dance, while Sasuke's curious hands began feeling every curve on Sakura's beautiful body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers threw his spiky pitch-black hair. He put his right hand on her left hip and slowly pushed her against the stable walls. She lightly moaned at his action.

He then began grinding his hips into hers. She moaned, feeling his erection on her woman hood. All of a sudden, Inferno neighed causing them to stop and hear voices coming their way. Sasuke listened attentively.

"Yea, he should be at the training grounds in a few minutes…" He heard Itachi say.

"I will watching and making sure you won't go easy on him. Give him your best and don't hold back because I know he won't." Laughed another voice, his father's.

"Crap! I have to go now Sakura. I'll see you later." And with that he kissed her gently on the lips and ran off to the training grounds.

"Well, hello Sakura-san." Mr. Uchiha greeted her.

"H-hello Lord Uchiha, Lord Itachi." Sakura said. She still had a slight blush on her face from the interaction with Sasuke.

"How is your father? Any better I hope." Mr. Uchiha asked.

"Y-Yes. He is doing better. I-I think he will be up again soon." She answered.

"That's good. Well I better be going now. Your brother is probably waiting for us Itachi." He said leaving. Itachi followed, but not before whispering something to Sakura in a quick second.

"You better cover up that hickey on your neck." He stated and walked off.

The blood rushed back up to Sakura's face as she gripped her neck. She walked over to a water basin and looked at her reflection.

"Crap!" She said, lifting her hair to reveal a dark purple spot appearing on her neck.

"So, how'd it go?" Ino whispered, appearing out of now where.

"Eik!" Sakura gasped. "Don't do that Ino!"

"Sorry," she giggled. "So, how was your little moment with Sasu-… Never mind. I can tell by that big 'ole hickey on your neck."

"I-Ino!! Help me find a way to cover it up!" She slightly yelled.

"Okay, okay." She giggled.

"Thank you." Sakura said with relief.

"Your welcome… There! Keep one thick strand of hair on the right side of your shoulder so it not only looks pretty, but it also covers the mark." Ino told her.

"When do you think it will go away?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. But by the way he was sucking at your skin earlier, I think he'll do it again every time you two are alone."

"What do you mean, 'by the way he was sucking at your skin',…. WHERE YOU WATCHING?!"

"NO!…. Maybe…"

"INO!"

"What? I was also keeping guard."

"Actually, Inferno neighed and then we stopped, so you weren't much help."

"Who do you think took away his precious carrots for a second to make him neigh?"

"Oh… You did… Thanks, again."

"You're lucky you have a good friend like me."

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Sinfully Delicious

"Sasuke-kun, stop! I already have a mark from you; it's going to be bloody hell just trying to not let anyone see it! I don't need another one!" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

He was currently at the base of her neck, his lips slightly touching her creamy skin. It took everything he had not to just rip her clothes off right now. He pouted.

"What?" She questioned.

"I was just wanting you to have my love before you go home for the day…" He whimpered at her.

"I-I um… I…" He had her. They both knew when he pouted like that in front of her, she couldn't say no to any of his demands.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun…" She whimpered.

He began sucking at her neck, once again. She gripped onto the sleeves of his shirt. It was slightly wet from his sweat from training with Itachi all day. She found it quite irresistible.

"Sasuke-kun, s-someone will s-see us…" She whispered in his ear.

His pants began to tighten. Her voice was like a warm angel's voice in his ears, beckoning him to continue. He pushed her against the stable walls, put her hands above her head and kissed her forcefully on the lips. She slightly giggled at his impatience. He forced his tongue inside her mouth not waiting for acceptance. She moaned at this.

His hands finally let go her hers and began traveling around her slim waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to her, for her mouth wanted more of his taste. He smirked.

His right hand began pulling up her dress on the left side, revealing her perfect legs. His hand started to travel up her leg to her upper thigh and stopped.

Sasuke could feel Sakura's lips curve into a frown as he slightly teased her. She pulled in into a deeper kiss, her hands in the spikes of his mid-night black hair. His pants became even tighter.

He pushed his erect member against her woman hood so she could feel him, be aware of what he wanted. She pulled away from their intense kiss, and stared into his dark onyx eyes. He stared right back into her emerald ones, shining with love, and a little lust.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YA GOING NARUTO!?" They both heard Ino's loud voice echo from the right end of the stables. They took that as a hint and pulled away from each other unwillingly. And went their opposite ways.

"Hey Naruto…" Sasuke murmured when he saw the blonde headed boy walk toward him.

"Hey, was Sakura-chan here just a minute ago?" He asked. Not even giving him a welcome greeting. He could get a good punishment for being such an ass to a royal, but Sasuke didn't mind Naruto's actions. He actually respected him for it. He would rather take the chance of getting a crude punishment then be a dog.

"N-No, not that I know of…" Sasuke stuttered. He was still a bit 'happy' from his interaction with Sakura.

"Oh. Alright then." Naruto said turning his back and leaving the opposite way Sakura left.

_'That was a close one.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hey! Did he interrupt anything?" Ino said, popping out of now where.

"Tch!" Sasuke twitched. "Where'd the hell you come from?!"

"Hm? Oh, that's not important. Did he interrupt and see a little 'something something' or did I call out his name in time?" She asked casually.

"You, called out in time." He sighed.

"So…. She made ya REAL 'happy' didn't she?" She questioned smiling evilly.

"WHAT? N-NO!" He yelled.

She looked down at his pants where his member was.

"I beg to differ." She whispered, eyes wide.

"S-Shut-up!!" He said, blushing. He covered his erection with his hands and began walking off.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun!" Ino called.

He spun around. "What?"

"Just wanting to let you know, I am behind you and Sakura 100! And try not to give her anymore marks!"

He blushed a little more and walked off again. Hands still over his, ehem.

Ino smiled. She knew he was thanking her…. Deep, deep inside his heart…. DEEP.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was walking along her regular route to her house when she saw people all run to one certain direction. She ran after them, seeing what made them want to run all of a sudden.

She gasped at the sight before her. Her father's field was burning into flames. The fire had a while to go before reaching her house, but she was still scared for her parent's lives. She hastily ran towards her home.

"MOTHER!! FATHER!!" She called out, begging for an answer.

"In here Sakura!" She heard her mother yell from her father's bedroom.

"MOTHER!" She gasped. "If you don't get yourself and father out of here now, then we might burn into flames! The field is on fire!"

"W-What?!" He mother gasped. She was in the middle of feeding her sick husband his dinner. "H-How?!"

"I don't know! But our neighbors are currently trying to cast the fire out, but if they don't do it quickly enough, then we'll die in the house if we don't get out NOW!" Sakura exclaimed breathlessly.

Mrs. Haruno exhaled a deep breath. She looked down at her husband whose eyes were closed, his face emotionless.

"Hunny…?" She whispered.

"If the house goes, I go. This house and everything in it has been in my family for generations. As long as the field as well…" He said.

Mrs. Haruno looked heart stricken. "If you stay, I stay…" She whispered.

Sakura looked at her parents. Her eyes began to water.

"I-If you both stay, t-then I stay…" She said and walked over to her mother. She began crying silently while her mother held her in her arms like a child. Her father put a caring hand on her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"THE HARUNO ESTATE IS ON FIRE!!"A villager yelled through the Uchiha's gates.

Sasuke spun around, shocked. He was on his way into the castle, but was stopped when he heard such atrocious news.

He ran to the front entrance. The guards opened up the gates to let him exit.

"How bad is it?" He asked the villager.

"Really bad… If we don't hurry up and put the fire out, then their house will catch on fire too!" He said. Sasuke took off, not caring if the villager was close behind him or not.

He arrived at an unpleasant scene. The villager's were trying their best to put out the fire, but they were trying to put out the back of the field first instead of the oncoming fire heading toward the Haruno's little cottage.

"Where is Sakura? And her family?" He asked a random woman.

"Sas-Sasuke, my lord… They are all in their home, Sakura went in not too long ago and hasn't come out." She said.

He pinched his eyebrows together. He observed the villager's and decided to take command. The fire was too close to his loved one's home for his liking.

"HEY! EVERYONE! I NEED _EVERYONE_ TO GET AS MUCH WATER AS THEY CAN AND PUT OUT THE FIRST _CLOSEST_ TO THE HARUNO'S HOME!! UNDERSTOOD?!" He shouted.

They all looked him, then at each other and nodded. They began to gather water from the nearest wells and spread it along the flames trying to get a lick at the Haruno's home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Itachi my son, where is your brother?" Mr. Uchiha asked his eldest son.

"Sasuke? Well, I do believe he went to the Haruno's to put out the fire that just erupted." He stated.

"Oh my. A fire? Hm… Why doesn't he just let the villager's handle it?" He questioned.

"I think that uh…" Itachi was trying to come up with an answer quick but to no avail.

"It's my conclusion that our son is trying to get along with the villager's, for he might take your place if Itachi can somehow cannot. He is trying to gain their trust and become more of an idol." Mrs. Uchiha stated at the door of the room where the two male Uchiha's were talking.

"Oh… Well, then I better go see if he has things under control… What a marvelous son." Mr. Uchiha said. He left the room to go the stables to get a horse to ride the Haruno's.

"Nice cover mom." Itachi smirked.

"Hmph. I know how to get around your father." She smiled.

Itachi laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stopped crying in her mother's arms and was sitting silently on her lap while her father was sitting up straight, his arm around his wife's waist.

Just then Sakura heard a voice, an angelic voice. It was calling her name. Her mother looked toward the door and gasped. Her father looked in the same direction.

Sakura was wondering if they were hearing the same voice that she heard. She turned and her eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

"Sakura-chan." He stated.

Sakura got off her mother's lap and walked toward Sasuke. He ran up to her and took her in a sweet embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began crying once again.

Sakura's parents gasped at the sight before them. Their one and only daughter was being embraced by the boy who came from the family who was second in command of the country. They were happy for their daughter, but also afraid to what Sasuke's father would think.

Sakura's father cleared his throat. Sakura gasped and broke away from Sasuke's hold on her.

"U-Um… F-Father…" She murmured.

"Mr. Haruno, one fourth of your farm has been untouched by the fire as well as the house thanks to the villager's kind help and my guidance." Sasuke reported.

Mr. Haruno looked at the Uchiha.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem."

"D-Do you know how the fire started by any chance, my league?" Mrs. Haruno questioned.

"One of the villager's said that they accidentally dropped one of their lit torches when they were passing by the dark fields and it erupted almost instantly. He said that he, along with his family will do their best to try and restore what was destroyed by his clumsiness." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Oh…" Mrs. Haruno said.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the girls and rested his head on hers.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said.

Sakura blushed.

Her parents once again taken in by the sight.

"Sasuke my son!" A voice called from the kitchen inside the Haruno home.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear as did her parents. Sasuke kissed Sakura lightly on the lips real quick and made his exit.

"Sakura…" Her mother began.

"Gomen, mother." Sakura whispered.

"As long as you are happy…" her father stated quickly.

"Father… Arigato!" Sakura said. She ran up to her father and hugged him tightly.

"Well, Mr. Haruno, Mrs. Haruno." Mr. Uchiha began. "I am glad that my son helped you out and that your farm is going to be alright along with your family. And Sakura, I hope this doesn't interfere with your work at my stables. You are the best worker we have there that cares so much for the horses."

"No sir." Sakura said straightening her dress from hugging her father.

"Good. Well I shall take my leave. Good day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So what do you guys think so far? Hm? That was a pretty long chapter wasn't it? XD I know no intense action is going on in the story right now, but it will later. I PROMISE! PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE! AAAAnd I am sorry I haven't uploaded in a while… I've been too lazy... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! T.T**

**Thank you for all of the reviews so far, I really appreciate it very much, and please continue reading!!**

**On another note,**

**About my other story… Yea, I didn't really like it so I deleted it if you're wondering why it 'magically' disappeared. Once again, DON'T HURT ME IF YOU'RE MAD!!**

**GOMEN!!!**

** 333**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sinfully Delicious**

"Hey Sakura, you're going to the stables earlier then usual." Ino said to her friend. Sakura usually arrived an hour later then Ino so they rarely crossed paths when going to the stables.

"Yea, I know. My mother told me since the Lord Uchiha was so generous to us yesterday then I should be extra courteous to them. So now, I have to arrive at the stables earlier then usual and leave later. So that means I will walking with you now Ino." Sakura informed her smiling.

"That's good on my terms." Ino said.

"Haha. I guess it's not so bad."

"That's a cute dress Sakura, is it new?"

"Hm? This old thing? No, it's one of my mother's old dresses. It is pretty cute. I am beginning to fit into them."

"You mean your breasts are, my god. You have the same slim body as her, but your boobs never fit, until now."

"INO!"

"What?"

"Don't bring that up again."

"Ok… You know you like them."

"Ino! Stop!"

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing."

"How? I mean if I were you, I wouldn't mind showing them off at least a little bit. Plus, I think you picked that dress because you want Sasuke to notice how much of a woman you turned into."

"Fine…"

"So I was right?"

"…"

"HA!"

"Hey Ino, whose horses are those at the entrance the Uchiha's manor?"

Ino looked ahead of them. There were knights atop of well-groomed horses entering the gates. They looked pretty high class, but not as high as the Uchiha's.

"I don't know." Ino said interested. "Let's find out!"

Ino and Sakura picked up their pace and entered the gate stating their names and reasons. They saw the knights get off their horses and head toward the castle while Naruto and Lee took the horses bridles and lead them to the stables.

"Oh, Lee is here!" Sakura gleamed.

"Wow… Haven't seen him in a while. Guess he finally got better from that serious cold." Ino stated.

"Lee!" Sakura shouted.

Her and Ino ran up to the boys after Naruto and Lee put the horses in proper stalls.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Lee stammered.

"Well hiya!" Sakura said excited. She glomped Lee tightly.

"H-Hi…" He began to blush from Sakura's friendly manner.

"Long time no see Lee." Ino smiled. She put her hands on her hips, a little agitated from her friend's actions. She hoped Sasuke wouldn't see this, he would probably go bonkers. His girl hugging another man? Chyea he would.

Sakura finally let go of Lee and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I hope you are feeling better Lee!" She smiled.

"Um Sakura-chan… I think we need to get to work now." Naruto said. Jealousy obvious in his words.

"OH! Right. Come on Ino." Sakura giggled.

"I'm coming. But first I want to know whose horses these are." Ino said looking at Lee.

"Oh, those are Lord Nara's horses." He said.

"Oh really? What are they doing here?" Ino was curious to why the Nara's would come so far north to the Uchiha's manor. She also had a little crush on the youngest Nara in the family. He just turned 15 and she thought he was looking finer then ever.

"I actually have no idea myself." Lee said.

"I think I might have an idea why." Naruto told them.

"Really? What?" Sakura and Ino chorused.

"I guess Sasuke didn't tell you about the upcoming events…" Naruto grinned. An evil grin at that.

"Uh, no… But what does this have to do with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Her smile began to fade. Ino looked at her friend. Then glared at Naruto, daring him to continue. He took no head to the blonde girls threat.

"Well, I was going to tell you the other day about it, but I was rudely interrupted by Sasuke. When Sasuke turns 15 in a week, him along with Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Itachi will go to the king's castle and fight for him. The Hyugas will be coming in a few days. They will not return for god knows how long. Plus, since the Sand's king has started a war with us, there is a good chance they will die." Naruto informed.

"N-No…" Sakura gasped.

"Sakura…"

Everyone turned around and looked at the young Uchiha standing at the doors to the stables.

"Sasuke-kun, tell me you're not going to go and leave me…?" Sakura said. Tears began to threaten her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He avoided her gaze.

Sakura closed her eyes. The tears began falling. She opened her eyes and looked at Ino, begging her friend to let her run away from the Uchiha. Ino understood and took Sakura's hand and they began to run off, past the Uchiha and out into the open. Sasuke looked down at the floor. He clenched his fists.

"Naruto… You jackass!!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Naruto practically jumped out of his clothes when the Uchiha glared at him through his darkened eyes.

"What?" He said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"I was supposed to tell her when the time was right!!" Sasuke yelled. He then punched Naruto square in the jaw. Lee looked at the sight before him and was completely taken aback. Naruto fell back and looked at Sasuke, fear evident in his eyes. He had never seen Sasuke so pissed.

Sasuke took one last look at the fallen blonde and dashed off to the direction Sakura and Ino left hoping to find them and make things right. Naruto got himself up and began to walk off, his hand on the spot where Sasuke had hit him. It was beginning to bleed and swell. That Sasuke had a mean ass punch.

_'What exactly has been going on since I sick?'_ Lee questioned himself. He was still standing there, bewildered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I think this was a pretty short chapter, ne?**

**I really all of your reviews so far!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sinfully Delicious**

"Sakura sweetie… It'll be okay. I promise." Ino was trying to comfort her friend while she was crying her heart out.

"I-I practically gave him my heart," Sakura sobbed. "He decides to show me he loves me, to just walk away two weeks later?"

"Sakura." Ino whispered. Sakura's sadness was soon turning into anger.

"H-How dare he, how DARE he do this to me!" Sakura shouted at the sky.

Tears were still flowing from her eyes when a dark figure approached behind her. Ino glared at the distinct figure. Sakura didn't move. She barley parted her lips for the name to flow from her mouth. "Sasuke."

"Look, Sakura. I was going to tell you-"

"When? Right before you would leave, and might not come back to me?" Sakura whispered. She stared at her feet. She was sitting against a tree stump while Ino was standing up, glaring at Sasuke.

"Well… I-I just…"

"Just what?" She asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you loved me, before I headed off to an unknown terrain. Before I began fighting for people's lives I didn't care for, but if I figured out that you loved me, then I know I would be fighting for your life which would push me forward and continue. So you would be happy…"

Sakura's eyes were wide with surprise. Never, never would she have thought that Sasuke Uchiha could be so caring… So generous, loving.

Sakura turned around to look at the Uchiha. Her eyes further widened to see that his eyes were filled with such a sorrow.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

"S-Sakura… I-I love you… Now, I need to know, do you love me?" He whispered, staring into her green pools leading into her soul.

Sakura stood up. Ino looked at Sasuke, then back at her pink haired friend. She thought she in the middle of a precious love story.

"Of course I love you Sasuke-kun. I will always love you, till the end of time." She smiled. Another tear slowly made its way down her check.

Sasuke grinned. He walked toward Sakura, and cupped her face with his right hand. With his left hand he wiped away her tears that were currently wetting her precious angel face.

"That's a good thing. I thought it was just an unrequinted love." He said.

"Never." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke chuckled. He brought her face closer to his, and kissed her oh so tenderly. Ino tried so hard to suppress a squeal of excitement.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, holding her as if he was scared of losing her. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, deepening the sweet kiss.

"SASUKE!" A deep voice yelled.

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked to his left, Sakura looked to her right. Sasuke let go of Sakura and went in front of her, pushing her behind him. Sakura's eyes were wide with fear. Ino came rushing up to them and held Sakura's hand for comfort.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing with that peasant girl?!" The man shouted at him.

"Father…" Itachi came up behind Mr. Uchiha.

"Answer me!" He demanded, not even paying head to Itachi.

Sasuke answered casually, "Expressing my love for her."

"LOVE?! I don't think so! For her? No!" Mr. Uchiha was enraged.

"Oh? And why not." Sasuke challenged.

"Because it's forbidden!"

"Who made it a law?"

"ME! I will not let someone in our family disgrace us as to saying they are in love with a peasant!"

"Why?! I should get to love who my heart chooses! And it has chosen her!"

"No it hasn't! It's your hormones that have chosen her! Her and her woman boobs! Now, come with me immediately and you and her shall not be punished."

Sakura blushed furiously. So her boob improvement was that obvious? Sasuke gritted his teeth at his father for saying such a thing. He didn't appreciate his father saying that he only wanted her because of her boobs. My god, that's what a dick does. Sasuke may have one, but he is certainly not one!

"You fu-"

"Sasuke-kun," Sasuke was interrupted by a hand to the mouth. "Please go with him. I do not wish for you to get into trouble because of me."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, then sighed. He gave her one quick hug, while whispering in her ear, "I love you." Sakura blushed.

Sasuke began walking back with his father to the castle when he slowed his pace and turned around to look at his precious cherry blossom. Sakura mouthed the words, 'I love you.' To him. He smiled and picked up his pace to meet back up with his father.

"Sakura." Ino began when the three Uchiha men were out of sight. "I'm sorry his father is such an ass."

"N-No… It's okay. Sasuke is leaving soon so it's better if his father knows about us before he comes back and forever gives us a hard time. So better now because he might soon forget about it." Sakura said, trying to put on a smile.

"Sakura look," Ino was about to make an attempt to make her friend happy. "if I had the chance, I would shove my hand down Lord Uchiha's throat, rip out his stomach, stretch it over his head, and PUNCH HIM IN HIS STOMACH FACE!"

Sakura laughed at her friend's childish manner.

"You're weird, ya know that Ino?"

"Yea, pretty much."

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too girly. Now, lets get back to the stables so we don't have to face that stomach faced man's wrath." Ino smiled at her friend. They began walking back to the stables together to complete their daily duties for the day so they wouldn't get disciplined.

_'Sasuke,'_ Sakura thought. _'You are now my deadliest sin. But, altogether the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And yet another short ass chapter. XD**

**Sorry folks. Haha.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**

**And for the oh so caring, and patient waiting people wanting more action, and drama, your patience shall soon be rewarded!**

**Yey!**

**Happy aren't cha?? You better be. You shall earn a cookie[[not**

**Ah man, I'm rambling aren't I?**

**Hm… I think it would be best if I stop now… Right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sinfully Delicious**

(WARNING: LITTLE BIT OF LEMON AHEAD XD)

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Lee called. "Do you want to walk home together?"

"Um, sure…" Sakura answered.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Ino shouted.

"Well then hurry up!" Sakura joked.

"I only have one more horse to groom." Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"I know why you are taking so long." Sakura sang.

"What are you talking about?" Ino avoided her friend's gaze.

"Well, Lee and I have been done for quite some time now, and you are usually the first one done!"

"Yea, so?"

"You are trying to impress Lord Shikamaru!" Sakura gleamed.

"W-What? N-No I am not! I just feel like taking my time today." Ino blushed.

"Mhm…"

"Excuse me." A voice towards the door yawned. All three teenagers looked to behind them.

"Y-Yes, Lord Shikamaru?" Ino stuttered.

"Sasuke here," He pointed to his left where the Uchiha was currently standing. "Was showing me where the stables were because my father wanted me to check on the horses."

"T-They have been well behaved." Ino complimented.

"Mm. That's good. Wow, I've never seen Blaze's coat shine so gloriously." He pointed to the horse Ino was currently working on.

"W-Well, I just started grooming him, my lord." Ino blushed.

"And he's already this radiant? Wow Uchiha, your horse keepers are good." Shikamaru said.

"Yea." Was all Sasuke replied. He was currently watching Lee eye Sakura while she was into Shikamaru and Ino's conversation.

"Hey, Sakura? Can I see you about Inferno for a moment please? I think something has been bothering his hoof lately." Sasuke lied. Guess he would do anything to get Sakura away from Lee. A bit jealous don't you think?

"Hm? Oh, sure Sasuke-k-, I mean my lord." Sakura was about to call him 'Sasuke-kun', but was aware the Nara boy was here and was afraid he might tell someone about her and him being too friendly. Yet, she was unaware about what the Uchiha boy was trying to do.

"OH! I shall check it out as well!" Lee beamed.

"No." Sasuke said sternly. "My horse is only for Sakura to take off."

And with that he and her left a confused Lee standing there, while Ino and Shikamaru were still talking about what not.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you be discourteous to Lee? He was only trying to be kind." Sakura pouted.

"No, he just didn't want me alone with you. I saw the way he looked at you." Sasuke grimaced.

"So, you are just as guilty of being jealous?" Sakura said, eyeing him. She now realized that nothing was wrong with the horse's hoof. Just a trick from Sasuke. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, for they had reached Inferno's stable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura questioned him. She was beginning to back away from the Uchiha's lustful glare. But Sasuke pushed her against the wall behind her, gently, and put his right hand beside her face. His left hand cupped her chin, and his onyx eyes stared into her emerald pearls.

"You have NO idea how jealous I get Sakura-_chan_." Emphasis on the _chan._

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered. The way he said her name sent shivers up her spine. Thank god they were out of sight from the others… Who knows what Sasuke had in mind for his little blossom.

"Sakura-chan…" He whispered in her ear, knowing what his seductive voice did to her. "You have no idea how bad I want you right now."

"Sas-Sasuke-kun." Sakura breathed.

Sasuke grinned, with his left hand, he brought her face closer to his, closing the gape with their lips, making them interlock. Sakura put her arms around her lover's neck, and pulled him closer. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

Sasuke wasn't patient right now apparently, for he shoved his tongue inside her mouth, wanting to explore. Sakura tried to suppress a moan. Their tongues began a fiery dance, while Sasuke's little curious hands, wanted to feel Sakura's perfectly round breasts. He began groping her while she moaned from his touch. Oh, how he wanted more of her. How he wanted to feel her from the inside.

Sasuke broke the kiss, to replace it with a forceful one. Sakura grinded her hips against his, feeling his erection against herself. He groaned into her mouth from the interaction. His left hand moved from her chest down to her dress, lifting it up to once again reveal her perfect legs. He placed his hand on her upper thigh, lifted it up, causing her to wrap her leg around him. He grinded their hips together again so she could further feel his erected member. She moaned at how hard he was against her sensitive spot.

"Ehem."

Sakura broke the kiss instantaneously, and looked to her left, and Sasuke to his right. He began glaring at who interrupted their little moment.

"Um, N-Naruto…" Sakura stammered.

"Sakura." He said flatly. He acted like he hadn't just walked in on something, but his eyes showed differently.

"Sorry, did I interrupt you two's little sinful moment?" Naruto asked looking away.

Sakura was about to walk toward him, but Sasuke held her back.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Let him know." He said still glaring at Naruto. He wanted Uzumaki to get it through his thick head that Sakura was his, not anyone else's. So probably the only way to do that is to get her to tell him herself.

"Oh… Um, can I talk to him alone at least?" She questioned. She took pity on the blonde. He just waltzed in on his crush having a love session with another guy.

"It's ok Sakura, I already know you don't love me. You love** that**." He pointed at Sasuke.

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that… Please Naruto understand." She begged.

"It's alright. I understand. You have completely lost your senses by actually giving you heart to that bastard, who may or may not live past the next few weeks." He grinned at how Sasuke was getting pissed off at his words. He thought that if he could get Sasuke to punch him again, Sakura could see how much of a bastard he is and come crawling to him. But much to his dismay, _Sakura_ charged at him. She punched him as hard as she could right in the middle of his face.

"Sa-Sakura…" Sasuke whispered. His eyes were wide with shock at Sakura's actions.

Naruto fell to the ground, for the second time today. Sakura glared down at him, no more sorrow for this little asshole.

"No, he will come back to me. But you, I cannot be so sure of my actions if you must keep talking about Sasuke-kun with that attitude." She frowned.

She turned around and walked back over to Sasuke.

"I am leaving now Sasuke-kun. I shall see you tomorrow?"

"Uh, y-yea…"

Sakura smiled a sweet smile and walked back to where Ino was having the time of her life.

"You deserved it." Sasuke chuckled, and left Naruto lying on the ground, still shocked from Sakura's punch.

_'That girl punches harder then Sasuke.'_ Naruto thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sinfully Delicious**

"Mhm. Yea I know." Ino chatted.

"You did? Wow, you are pretty bright." Shikamaru complimented.

"Hey Ino, are you ready yet? Lord Shikamaru." Sakura began to bow at the upper class man, but he held up his hand in protest.

"I hate it when people do that. It makes me feel like an ass." Shikamaru stated.

"He is so kind, isn't he Sakura?" Ino giggled.

Shikamaru looked at Ino, oh how Sakura knew that look He was beginning to like Ino. Sakura smiled at her friend.

"I am almost done Sakura." Ino chirped.

"All right. I will be waiting outside till then." Sakura said. She wanted them to get to talk a little more to each other. They looked so cute together!

"What time do you arrive here at the stable's in the morning?" Shikamaru asked Ino when Sakura exited.

"I arrive as soon as the sun does." Ino said, she began giving the horse one last brush and began putting her tools away.

"Oh, Allright."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, uh I was just um… Wondering. That's all."

"Oh."

"Are you um… Ah, never mind."

"What was your question…? Come on out with it." Ino smiled.

"I was just uh- wondering, if you are to be wed to anyone in particular." Shikamaru began blushing. Ino blushed as well and looked away from his gaze.

"Well, um… No. My f-father hasn't s-set me up with anyone as of yet." She stammered.

"Okay." Shikamaru exhaled.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned.

"Hm? OH! I was just wondering…" Shikamaru said.

"You say that a lot." Ino giggled.

"I do? I guess I do, don't I?" He laughed.

"Well, I think I shall take my leave now, Sakura might be getting impatient." Ino sighed.

"Oh… Okay."  
Ino began to walk away when Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"M-My lord?" she questioned. The blush on her cheeks reddening.

Shikamaru smiled and took her hand to his lips, where they gently kissed her hand.

"I shall see you tomorrow." He smiled.

"Y-Yes." She stammered.

Sakura was standing by a tree watching butterflies dance among the spring flowers when Ino skipped toward her. Sakura smiled at her friend, knowing something happened between her and the Nara boy.

"And why are you so giddy?" She questioned.

"Oh nothing… OKAY OKAY I'LL TELL! Shikamaru-kun kissed my hand!" She giggled. "That means he likes me!"

"You couldn't tell from the first time he laid eyes on you? I knew you two were gonna end up together." Sakura mused.

"Really? Heh, I didn't really think that would happen to me…" Ino stated.

"What wouldn't happen to you?" Sakura asked.

"That I would have a love story like you and your 'Sasuke-kun'." She smiled. Sakura blushed. Guess her life is like a love story with the way it's ending up, isn't it?

Sakura began walking along the flower beds to the front gates along with her happy go lucky friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You like her, don't you?" Sasuke smirked at Shikamaru. Sasuke was leaning on the door to one of the many guest rooms, while he watched his friend eye the blonde girl walking through the Uchiha gates.

"Hm?" He said. Not really paying attention.

"You like Ino, don't you?" Sasuke started to walk toward the window to his friend.

"I can't help it. I guess love has finally struck me." Shikamaru sighed. "Don't you dare tell anyone."

"I'm not. You see the pink haired one?" Sasuke pointed to Sakura before the guards closed the gates, forcing the girls out of the boys view.

"Yea. What about her?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm going to make her mine." Sasuke grinned.

"And nobody's against that?" Shikamaru questioned. His eyes on Sasuke.

"Of course my father is. My mother and brother are okay with my wishes…" Sasuke trailed off.

"So your father is your only obstacle? That has got to suck." Shikamaru said.

"Eh, I could really care less of what my father thinks. I'm just afraid he might try and do harm to her. You know, like if he sees her and I being to friendly, he'll try to threaten her to stay away."

"I understand. I am just afraid to how my father will take it when I tell him."

"You're actually going to tell him?" Sasuke said shocked.

"Yea, why not? If I be straightforward now, then he might go easy on me later."

"Why didn't I think of that…" Sasuke sighed.

"Hmph. You were probably thinking that if you just keep it quiet till you come back from our mission, then you can run away with her, and no harm done to either of you. Am I correct?"

"Wow, you are as smart as they say."

"Heh… Just depends on how much effort I put into things."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yea Ino?"

"Do you think your father will let you come spend the night with me tonight?"

"Huh? Sure! Why wouldn't he? He'll probably just ask why I didn't question him sooner."

Ino laughed.

"Allright then. I will be waiting here for your father's answer." Ino said stopping in front of Sakura's house.

"Okay, I will be right back!" Sakura called running into her house.

"Father! Father!" Sakura shouted.

She walked into her parent's bedroom, he was sitting up on his bed with his wife next to him, holding her in his arms.

"Father? May I spend the night over at Ino's tonight?" Sakura begged.

"Of course sweetheart. In fact, you need to get out. Why didn't you ask sooner?" He joked.

"Oh thank you father!" Sakura giggled. She ran up and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, and did the same to her mother. She ran to her room to get another dress for the next day, and ran out the door to her friend.

"Yep!" She gleamed.

"Good. Now, I have a few surprises at my house for you." Ino smiled.

"Hm? You do? Why?" Sakura asked.

They began walking once again along the road.

"Because I wanted to give you something to make you and Sasuke happy." She told her.

"Sasuke-kun and I?" Sakura said confused.

"Yeup! Now, come on! I can't wait to give it to you!" Ino started running down the road down to her home. Sakura followed, wondering what the surprise was.

"Hiya mom! Hey dad!" Ino beamed.

"Well, hello darling. My, what a beautiful cherry blossom we have here." Ino's mother said looking at Sakura.

"Hello Mrs. Yamanaka. Mr. Yamanaka." She greeted.

"Hello Sakura. Nice to have you here again. Is your father feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yes sir. He has been feeling better lately." Sakura answered.

"Oh that's good."

"Okay, chit-chat over, lets go Sakura!" Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist, getting impatient.

"Ino?" Sakura asked when they were in said girl's room. Ino ran to her bed and pulled out an item wrapped in cloth from underneath all of her covers.

"Ino?" Sakura asked again.

"OPEN IT!" Ino handed the item to Sakura. Sakura gently took it and eyed it. It was fairly light.

"Ino?" Sakura asked again.

"Hurry!" Ino ushered.

"All right, all right!" Sakura began to un-cloth the item, to revel the precious item Ino had stored inside.

"Oh my god INO! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sinfully Delicious**

"INO!! I love it to death!!" Sakura chimed, glomping her best friend.

"All right, I understand! Now don't choke me and LET ME BREATH!" Ino joked.

Sakura let go of her and looked at the beautiful piece of jewelry currently being held in her hands. It was a necklace with three small emeralds on it along with diamond accents. The chain was 10k gold. Her eyes sparkled with amazement at the shiny artifact.

"Ino two questions." Sakura said, not letting her eyes off of the necklace.

"Yea?"

"One, how did you afford this?"

"Okay, that is none of your little bees wax. But I'll tell you anyway. I wanted to get you something for your birthday, and I kinda couldn't keep it away from you any longer, so yea. But how I afforded it? I saved up my money for a long while and with help from my dad, then we managed to purchase it!" Ino explained.

"Ah. Second question, how could this make Sasuke-kun **and** I happy?"

"I had an idea just when I heard Sasuke-san was leaving… When he leaves, you can give him that for a reminder of you." She smiled.

"Aw!! Ino!! Your so sweet!!" Sakura told her.

"Yea, I know."

"So, Ino. What are going to get Shikamaru when he leaves?"

"Heh?"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO GET SHIKAMARU?"

"Oh, I um… Didn't think of that…"

"Well now we know he wants you, and you just _have_ to get him something!"

"Yea yea, I know." Ino sighed. She lifted her covers again on her bed to reveal even more beautiful jewelry. Ino is very protective of things precious to her. Especially if it's something shiny and worth value. So, she puts most of the things dear to her under her bed so if anyone breaks in, they won't suspect anything under her mattress.

"Hm… Maybe I could give him jewelry like you are going to do with Sasuke-san…" Ino wondered aloud.

"That's a good idea. Get him something that would match your eyes! Like the emerald necklace I now have." Sakura suggested.

"That's a good idea! Maybe this bracelet." Ino held up a small bracelet with green and rose gold leaves surrounding a single blue topaz stone, while the chain was thick sterling silver.

"Oh that's so pretty." Sakura exclaimed.

"Yea. My mom bought it for me when I was born."

"And you're giving to him?"

"Yea. Why not? I'm giving him something special from my heart. What more could he want?"

"Well I don't know. But the boys are going to be so pleased." Sakura giggled.

"Yea. Now wait here for a second." Ino commanded.

"Okay." Sakura said sitting on Ino's bed.

Ino walked out of the room toward the kitchen where her parents where currently having a conversation. Sakura eyed her necklace once again. Oh how Sasuke would be so thrilled to realize how much she cared for him! Such a priceless gift!

Ino walked back in a few moments later with a beautiful red dress in her arms. It was long-sleeved with white trim around the edges, a v-shaped neck, and it was the type of dress that would show off any girl's wonderful curves! She held it up to Sakura's face for her to get a close look at it. Ino's mother came in after Ino to see what Sakura's reaction would be. Sakura's eyes were wide once more, staring at the dress.

"I-Ino…? Is th-that for me al-also?" Sakura questioned. She apparently couldn't speak correctly from the affects from looking at the dress and getting Ino's approval nod.

"My mother's friend gave it me when I was younger, but I never liked red so I never wore it. Then I tried giving it to Ino, but like me she doesn't approve of red on her. You are the only one red fits Sakura darling." Mrs. Yamanaka exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much!!" Sakura said.

"Try it on! We might need to help you with the laces in the back though…" Ino told her.

"Laces?"

"Yea, see?" Ino turned the dress around to show her the wonderfully done laces, also white, on the back of the dress that led down to the mid back.

"Oh how cute."

"Now come on try it on!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Yamanaka was currently drinking a cup of water, until it all came out of his mouth while looking at the beautiful figure before him.

Sakura walked into the kitchen with her new dress on, hoping for a compliment from Mr. Yamanaka. The other two ladies followed.

"You look so beautiful blossom!" He exclaimed trying to clean up his mess. All three girls giggled.

"Thank you." She said. The dress was making her curves look more ravishing then ever, and it matched with her long pink hair.

"Guess you and Ino are going to be the talk among the village boys now aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Haha. What do you think about that Ino?" Sakura laughed.

"Sounds like we are going to have fun." Ino joked.

"Yea, I am going to go take this off now so I don't get it wrinkled." Sakura said.

"All right I'll help." Ino replyed.

"They are so cute aren't they darling?" Mrs. Yamanaka said as soon as the girls left the room.

"Yea. They grow up so fast."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I think this was my shortest chapter yet… Hm…**

**Well, I know important happened in this chapter, it was kind of a 'filler' if you will.**

**My mind isn't working right today.**

**BLAME IT ON SCHOOL!! O**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway, and please review!**

**AHISHITERU!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sinfully Delicious

"Hey, aren't you going to wear the dress today?" Ino asked Sakura.

"No not today. I want to wear it for when Sasuke leaves. I want to look nice so that he will always picture me looking beautiful when he gets lonely on the battlefield." Sakura said.

"Oh okay."

Ino and Sakura were getting ready to leave for the Uchiha stables. They got an early start for they wanted to meet their lovers. Ino couldn't wait to talk to Shikamaru, and Sakura couldn't wait for Sasuke to hold her. No matter the consequences, the girls were head over heels in love.

"Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno reporting for duty!" Ino yelled at the guards atop of the gates to the Uchiha manor. Sakura smiled at Ino's enthusiasm. They began walking through the gates to be met by Lee and Naruto. Sakura and Ino glared at Naruto. He looked down from their harmful gazes.

"Um… Hey have you guys seen?" Lee asked.

"Seen what Lee-san?" Sakura questioned.

"The Hyugas are here! As well as another clan, but I am not sure as to where they are from or what their names are." Lee answered.

"Oh so cool!" Ino yelled.

"Not so much. We have more work to do now." Naruto mumbled. "Um, Sakura-chan, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." Sakura grumbled. Lee and Ino took the hint and left to the stables. Sakura continued to glare at Naruto. He finally looked up.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, I'm sorry for what I said before… Really sorry. Will you please forgive me? Your glares give me shivers…" Naruto apologized.

"All right… Fine. But don't you dare say something like that to me again. Okay?" She ordered.

"Ye-yes. Now, lets get to work." Naruto said excited by being forgiven.

"All right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Shikamaru, they're here." Sasuke whispered to Shikamaru who was currently staring at the ceiling in his room.

"Oh? Okay. I barely got any sleep last night." Shikamaru yawned.

"Thinking about her and how your gonna tell your dad?" Sasuke pried.

"Yep. This is a tough one to figure out how to do, correctly." He sighed.

"Heh, just spend as much time with her as you can before we have to leave to the Hokage's." Sasuke grunted.

"Yea I knew that. When's the next time they have a day off?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Hm? I think tomorrow maybe." Sasuke guessed.

"All right. Then tomorrow we will go to the armory in the village with Neji and get some tools and tell the girls to meet us there so we can spend time with them for a little while. Alone." Shikamaru suggested.

"That's a good idea, but why does the Hyuga have to come?"

"So our parents won't suspect anything."

"Ah. Well let's go get our girls."

"Right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Saaaakura." Ino sang.

"Yes?" Sakura peeked over the horse that she was currently brushing and looked over at her from the other stall.

"They're coming! I hear their voices!" She whispered.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she heard Sasuke's voice. Ino made it look like she wasn't paying attention to anything except for the horse she was working on when the boys appeared before them. Sakura on the other hand was really nervous and it showed. Every time she got near Sasuke she got butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke greeted.

"Hey Ino." Shikamaru smiled toward Ino.

Both girls blushed. Sasuke and Shikamaru opened the doors blocking their ways from the girls and entered the stalls they were in. Both boys took his girl by the waist and kissed her forehead. Once again, both girls blushed. More over Ino.

"Hey since you're off tomorrow, meet us at the armory in the afternoon. Okay?" Sasuke told Sakura.

"Same goes to you." Shikamaru told Ino.

"Ye-yes." Both girls replied. And with that both men exited the stalls with nothing more then a peck on the cheek to the girls.

Ino stared at Sakura. Sakura back at Ino.

"Heh, so… We going?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Tomorrow? HELL YES!" Sakura shouted raising her fist. Ino laughed and nodded her head, getting back to working on the horse. Sakura did the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Lee." Naruto said.

"Yea?"

"Who's horses do you think these are? Besides the Hyuga's?"

"I don't know. Someone high class."

"Well I knew that much."

"Heh, sorry. Hey, look over there!" Lee pointed at the stable doors to show two of the Hyuga's entering.

"Good morning Lord Neji, Mistress Hinata." Lee and Naruto chimed and bowed at the same time showing their respect. Neji nodded, while Hinata blushed a little and looked Naruto. Naruto looked at her, noticing where her glance was. She slightly gasped and turned away, blushing even harder. Naruto smiled at this and turned back toward Neji. Neji didn't notice this little 'moment' between the peasant and his cousin, surprisingly, and just went towards Lee.

"Is there something you need my lord?" Lee asked Neji.

"Yes, I was wondering how my stallion was being taken care of." Neji said emotionless.

"Which one is your sir?"

"That one." Neji pointed at the horse Lee was currently grooming. It was a pure white male, with both right side hooves tainted black.

"Ah yes. He is sure a beauty my league." Lee complimented.

"Yes, he is destined to be the greatest horse of all time." Neji bragged.

Naruto rolled his eyes, without Neji noticing. Hinata slightly giggled.

"Shall I show you your horse Mistress?" Naruto asked smiling at Hinata.

"Ye-Yes please." She smiled back. Naruto offered his arm and Hinata took it kindly. The two left Neji to continue to talk Lee.

"Now which one is yours again?" Naruto asked laughing slightly.

"Th-This one." She stammered. Hinata stopped in front of one of the many stalls. Inside it, was a black and white paint horse with its tail braided.

"Oh that one is really pretty." Naruto said.

"Th-thank you." Hinata stuttered.

"Um, not to be mean, but do you have a stuttering problem?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed, and looked down.

"Um n-no, but I seem to stu-stutter a lot when I get nervous." She told him.

"Why are you nervous?" Naruto asked confused. How dense…

"Um… We-well, I am just a little sh-shy around you." She whispered.

"Why?" Once again, how dense.

"Because I like you…" She whispered, barely audible.

"Oh." Naruto blushed.

"Um, may-maybe I should g-go now…" Hinata turned to leave, but Naruto grasped her wrist, stopping her from going anywhere. He stared into the pupil-less girl's eyes searching to see if her words were true.

"Do, you really like me?" Naruto asked still staring.

"Ye-yes." She stammered, she tried to look away, but Naruto cupped her chin with his right hand.

"Why me? You have a whole lot of princes out there, yet you chose a low class peasant?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" Hinata asked. Naruto chuckled.

"I believe I am becoming attached to you as well." He said.

"O-Oh…" Hinata's blush darkened. He pulled the long purple haired girl toward him, and embraced her.

"Hope this will be able to last." He whispered. Hinata buried her face into Naruto's shirt, not wanting to think of any possibilities that they will not. Naruto smiled to himself. He has suddenly fell in love. Now he knows how Sakura and Sasuke feel…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother." Sasuke called.

"In here dear." Mrs. Uchiha answered her son's beckoning. Sasuke entered his mother's room closing the door behind him.

"Where is-"

"Your father is out showing the Mr. Nara and Mr. Hyuga the terrain. He will not be back for about three days. You know how he likes to stay at the little cabins and brag."

"Ah. Okay."

"What were you needing son?"

"Tomorrow, Shikamaru and I want to take Neji to the armory so we can get some weapons."

"You are going to meet those pretty girls there aren't you?" Mrs. Uchiha smiled.

"Ye-yes… How did you know?" He slightly blushed.

"I have my ways." She smiled once more.

"Okay… Well, just wanting to let you know."

"All right dearie, have fun now." Mrs. Uchiha's smile widened.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"You are going to met little Ms. Haruno after her shift…" She didn't continue her sentence, knowing her son got the message.

"Oh… Well, I um… I'm going now mother." He rushed his words, he was a little embarrassed at how his mother knew so many things about him. Mrs. Uchiha only smiled at her son while he exited her and her husband's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What took you so long?" Lee asked Naruto as he and Hinata returned and after Neji and her left.

"Hm?"

"Neji is very impatient. He gets quite mad when people keep him waiting…" Lee shivered.

"Did he threaten you or something?"

"No, he just glared at some random objects wondering when you two would come back and those pupil-less eyes are pretty freaky."

"Haha."

"It's not funny."

"I know."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I donno. Just feel like it."

"…You are a cruel person." Lee joked. Naruto smiled at his friend and got back to grooming the horses.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That chapter wasn't THAT short… Was it?**

**I finally added some NaruHina stuff! XD**

**I will soon write some NejiTen stuff in a little bit…**

**Probably next chapter…. Impatient people….**

**I would like to thank all of those people that reviewed, ARIGATO!!**

**And for those that are to review in the near future. -hint hint-**

**Whelp, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sinfully Delicious

"Hey Ino. Do you mind if I spend the night again? Since tomorrow, you know…"

"Of course Sakura. Tehe, I can't wait to go!" Ino giggled.

"Me either! I wonder, is it like a double-date?" Sakura asked.

"Oh my god, when you put it that way, then yes!" Ino giggled some more. Sakura as well.

"Then lets hurry home, go to bed, and get an early start tomorrow morning to the market!" Sakura rushed her words for she was already running with Ino to her house to ask her parent's if she could stay with Ino once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Neji." Sasuke and Shikamaru knocked at the Hyuga's room, one of the Uchiha's many guest rooms.

"You may enter." Was his remark. The two boys walked in and sat at a mini table near the window opposite Neji's bed, where he was currently sitting in an upright position.

"Hey, Nara and I were hoping you could join us tomorrow to go to the armory to get some weapons for the big mission." Sasuke stated.

"Hm… Very well, I shall go. What time do we leave?" Neji asked.

"Noon tomorrow." Sasuke answered.

"All right. I think it would be best if we all went to bed now to get an early start tomorrow." Shikamaru yawned. Sasuke grinned at his lazy friend while Neji just tried to ignore him.

"Okay. Well, later Hyuga." Sasuke waved and exited with his friend out of the Hyuga's room. Neji soon let sleep engulf him when the boys left him alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Haruno! Long time no see girl!"

"Oh Yamanaka, how you've grown so beautiful!"

Guys were swooning over Sakura and Ino left and right as they made their way through the market streets.

"I haven't been here in a while." Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Me either. Do you even remember who these guys are?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Nope." Sakura and Ino sweat-dropped.

"It is approximately noon right now Ino." Sakura told Ino grinning.

"Then let's get our ass's moving! Come on Haruno!" Ino laughed.

"I'm coming!" Sakura smiled.

"Whoa! And just where do you two think you're going?" Two teenager boys voice's came from behind them and the girls spun around wondering who was calling them.

"Who are you?" Ino asked them.

"Huh? Don't remember us? Ah, Ino-chan my precious how sad. I'm hurt." One of the guys said. He then grabbed Ino's waist and pulled her close to him. Ino blushed, not from being held, but from anger.

"Please tell me _you_ remember us Sakura-chan." The other guy asked Sakura. She was beginning to back away, afraid, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Let's go some place to where we can be _alone_." The guy whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura was in a frozen state. She was scared of these two boys and didn't know what to do.

"Yea, good idea man. Lets go Ino-chan." The guy that was holding Ino began closing the gap between their lips. Ino then slapped the shit out of him. Both guys stared at her in shock. Sakura was silently congratulating her.

"Ino-chan my dear," the guy said calmly. "That was inappropriate of you."

"RUN SAKURA!" Ino yelled. Ino and Sakura tried to break free from the guy's grasp, but they had a firm grip on the girls. The boys began pulling Sakura and Ino into a dark area where nobody could hear their screams.

"HELP US!" Ino shouted. "PLEASE!" Sakura chimed.

"No one will be able to hear my little cherry blossom scream." The guy who was currently holding Sakura purred. Sakura stared at him, terrified. He grinned evilly. "Or moan." Tears were beginning to threaten Sakura's eyes.

Just then, two dark figures came running towards them.

"What the-" Both boys looked behind them. The girls stared at the approaching figures, trying to figure out who it was. More boys to harass them, or help? The two boys let go of Sakura and Ino. The boys ran toward the approaching figures and through a punch, both failing in vain for their punches were caught and a fist came right back at them and hit them square in the mouth. Both boys fell to the ground, blood emitting from their lips from the deadly punches. They looked up to be met by two pairs of eyes glaring dangerously at them.

Sakura and Ino looked at the two figures, bewildered. Sakura more over afraid, so Ino came and held her to keep her from crying.

The two boys stood up, still not admitting defeat. The two figures smirked and nodded to each other. They were all of a sudden gone, and appeared behind the boys without warning and before the boys could realize it, their world got dark. They passed out on the ground. The two dark figures started approaching Ino and Sakura. The girls stood their ground. Not afraid, but not so sure of these two people either.

Light emitted from the sky, and revealed the two figures identities. They looked like angels to the girls. Both Ino and Sakura ran toward them and embraced them.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered.

"Shikamaru-kun…" Ino also whispered.

"Hey." Both boys replied.

"Sasuke-kun, they were trying… They were about to…" Sakura said.

"Hey, it's all right. I wouldn't dare let them touch you." Sasuke spoke softly. He held her in his arms tightly, as if he was afraid some force might try and pry her away from him.

Ino looked up at Shikamaru, tears threatening to descend, but she wouldn't dare let them fall. Shikamaru looked down at her, he held her closer to him and kissed her gently on her pale lips. She blushed furiously and kissed him back.

Sasuke looked over at the couple. He smiled and looked back down at Sakura. She was about to start crying.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm here." Sasuke whispered.

"I'm sorry." Sakura whimpered.

Sasuke cupped her chin and kissed her harshly, not being able to hold back his emotions for one, and two, she was just too damn cute like this. Sure he didn't like seeing her hurt, but my god. Who could resist her innocent face?

Sakura smiled through the kiss and pulled him closer.

"My god I finally found you guys-… What are you doing?"

Sasuke and Shikamaru broke their heated kisses with their loved ones and looked in front of them. The Hyuga was staring at them wide-eyed. Sakura and Ino turned around and gasped.

"An innocent showing of affection." Sasuke grinned.

"Um… Aren't those two of the peasant girls from the stables?" Neji asked.

"Yea." Shikamaru answered. Neji's pupil-less eyes were still wide in shock.

"Well, we better get going to the armory." Sasuke said and began walking off with Sakura, arm in arm. Same with Shikamaru and Ino. Neji still stared at where they were just standing moments ago and saw two knocked out cold boys on the ground.

_'Did I miss something?'_ He wondered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mrs. Uchiha."

"Yes Hinata-san?"

"Um… That Naruto boy, can you tell me about him?" Hinata blushed.

"Love has struck you too huh?" Mrs. Uchiha laughed.

"Yes ma'am." Hinata sighed.

"Go ask him yourself."

"But, I thought the stable keepers had today off?"

"They do."

"Then how am I going to ask him?"

"Go to his house."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Hinata gasped.

"Haha. No I am certainly not. I will tell you where he lives. Okay?"

"-Sigh- Yes ma'am."

"All right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey TenTen! Long time no see girl!" Ino called.

"Hiya TenTen!" Sakura yelled. A brown-haired girl with two Chinese buns and bangs looked up from her work to the two girls calling her.

"Oi Sakura, Ino." TenTen greeted. She looked at the two high-class men standing by the girl's sides. Like Naruto, TenTen didn't act like a dog to higher-class people. She treated them as she did everyone else. TenTen pulled Ino and Sakura away from the boys for a second.

"So, you finally bagged them, eh guys?" TenTen grinned. Both girls looked at each other and nodded at TenTen.

"Haha. Good job. I need to find myself a decent man before my father tries to find one for me." TenTen laughed.

"I think I have one in mind." Ino grinned eyeing Sakura. Sakura looked at Ino, confused at first and got her meaning.

"INO! I don't think that he would be-" Sakura was cut off from catching a glance at TenTen. Her eyes were wide open in amazement. Sakura and Ino turned around to see the two boys talking to Neji who just showed up.

"Told ya." Ino rubbed in.

"Oh my. Wrap him up I'll take two." TenTen said, checking Neji up and down. Ino and Sakura sweat-dropped at their friend's little saying.

"Now if you excuse me, I have someone to meet." TenTen said and walked towards the three men. Neji stared at the brown girl approaching them, not showing any interest.

"Did you need anything in particular boys?" TenTen asked them, still eyeing Neji.

"We just some new weapons for next week TenTen. Maybe some more armor." Sasuke told her.

"All right." She broke her gaze from Neji and began walking in the store with the boys following. She went to a heated table where there was an armor plate currently being heated. She got some pliers and picked it up.

"This good for the cold weather, but it might be a little hard to move around in." She told them.

"What's a girl doing working in an armory?" Neji asked her, his eyebrow raised. She looked at him, her brows furrowing. She slammed down the armor back on the table and looked at him once again.

"Is that a sexist comment?" She growled through gritted teeth. Sasuke and Shikamaru back up and hide behind their girlfriends afraid of TenTen's wrath. Neji however, just stood there.

_'A little feisty.'_ He thought.

"Well I just think a girl shouldn't be doing a man's job." He said. She gave him a deadly look, DAREING him to go any further.

"Oh yea?" She growled. Her nostrils flared.

_'My god what is becoming of me? She looks so hot when she does that.'_ Neji thought.

"Yea." He argued, smirking. TenTen grabbed her heated pliers and aimed them toward Neji, about to throw them smack in the middle of his head, when he all of a sudden grabbed her wrist and held it above her head. She looked at him, he still had that smirk plastered on his features. She smiled back at him, dangerously.

"Let me wipe that smirk off your face for you." She said calmly. His smile widened when he grabbed her other wrists and put it above her head also.

"Well aren't they dangerously cute?" Ino whispered to Sakura. Sakura nodded.

Neji twisted TenTen's wrist, causing her to drop the pliers and wince in pain. He pushed her up against a wall and whispered in her ear. "You think you can have me?" TenTen's eyes widened.

"Wh-What do you mean?" She asked. He smiled at he looked at her shocked expression. He licked her neck and let her wrists go suddenly, causing her arms to fall onto his neck because he was so close. She continued looking at him, with his smirk beginning to make her blush. He brushed his lips against hers, she closed her eyes waiting for the moment she would feel his soft lips atop of hers. But her eyes opened suddenly when she heard him chuckle. She looked at him confused. He just continued smiling and then walked off. TenTen watched him leave, bewildered. Sasuke and Shikamaru followed Neji out of the store while Ino and Sakura went up to TenTen, whose eyes were still on the door.

"Hey, TenTen." Ino tried getting her attention.

"Ye-Yea?" TenTen replied, coming back to reality.

"He just teased you." Sakura told her.

"The little bitch." TenTen said. She closed her eyes in anger for a moment, then opened them again. They showed happiness. Sakura and Ino looked at each other and smiled for their friend.

"We must go now TenTen." Sakura said.

"All right. Later guys." TenTen waved while they exited the store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dude, Neji! How did you do that? It's like you have a gift with women or something!" Sasuke commented.

"Eh. I just have gift." He smiled.

"Heh, that is a pretty awesome gift. Getting a girl to act like that and tease her. Man, I wonder how she is taking it now." Shikamaru stated.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." Sakura called looking for her love.

"Over here." He replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I know that this chapter isn't as long as I had hoped,**

**But I am beginning to go brain-dead.**

**I also need some help for the next chapter.**

**There will be some NaruHina moments, but no lemon or whatever, BUT**

**I need to know if I should add some SasuSaku lime, or InoShika lime.**

**You vote.**

**I shall not update till I have at least 10 people tell me what they want then I decide on the majority. KK? **


	12. Chapter 12

Sinfully Delicious

There is going to a lime with Sakura and Sasuke. I got 30 reviews in one day. 0.0 I love you all so much. All of the votes said they wanted some SasuSaku action, and only one or two wanted otherwise. But, there will be some ShikaIno action, so don't worry. I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have just been um- busy! Yea, busy! Let's go with that instead of me just being too lazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HYUGA!!!"

Neji turned around, as did the others to see a fuming TenTen. As soon as he did turn his head, which he is lucky he did, a kunai swerved right by his face, missing his face by a few centimeters. Neji's eyes went wide at TenTen's threat.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!" TenTen shouted. Neji looked at his companions. Sasuke and Shikamaru were hiding behind Sakura and Ino like little scared babies while the girls faces were unchanged by the PMSing girl. Sakura was the one to speak up.

"Well… We did come here for some armory, didn't we boys?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded and sighed. The two girls began walking towards TenTen with the boys still behind them, as if the girls would scare off TenTen.

"WHAT ARE YOU NUTS?!?!" Neji called after them. "YOU'RE STILL GOING TO THAT INSANE WOMAN'S-" Another kunai zipped pass his face yet again. Neji turned pale.

"Yes ma'am." He murmured and began walking back to the armory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Coming!" A male voice shouted. Footsteps were heard inside the tiny cottage.

"Hin-Hinata-chan?" Naruto said bewildered as he opened the door.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, she began blushing furiously. Naruto had no shirt on so his wonderfully toned stomach was right in the open. Hinata couldn't help but stare in wonderment.

"What are look- OH! Let me go put on a shirt real quick." Naruto stated. He had a light blush on his cheeks before heading back in the house. "Come on in Hinata." He shouted as he headed towards his room.

Hinata walked inside his tiny home. She began looking around for a place to sit. Nothin. All the chairs (2) had a big heaping pile of, who knows what!

"All right sorry about that. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Naruto had a shirt on, too bad.

"I was um… Justwantingtocomebyandsayhello." Hinata rushed her words and looked away from his gaze. Naruto smiled sweetly and then noticed there was nothing for the girl to sit on.

"Hey um, the only place with no junk everywhere is my um… room." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed again. Naruto began leading her too his room and sat on his bed and patted his hand on it next to him, motioning her to sit down as well. She sat down quietly. Naruto looked at her.

"So, did you need something? Or would you just like to talk?" He questioned.

"Um… I would just like to talk to you to get to know you better." Hinata answered.

"All right."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sooooooo." Naruto began looking at the ceiling.

"Um… Where are your parents?" Hinata asked.

"Oh…" Naruto's face fell. Hinata instantly regretted asking the question. "Well, my dad died in war, and my mother died from being away from him. Depression I guess. She died when I was 8 and I have been living on my own since."

Hinata looked at the boy with sorrow clear in her features. "Naruto-kun." She whispered.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. I'm okay with it. I have you now, so I no longer have a reason to be sad or upset." He told her, hoping she would understand and feel better. She continued to stare at him. He couldn't hold back anymore. He leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. Hinata blushed furiously from the interaction, but kissed him back all the same. He slowly broke away from her soft pale lips a few moments later. Oh, how he wanted to taste so much more of her.

"Na-Naruto-kun…?" Hinata whispered. He was staring her dead in the eyes, his forehead on hers. She was still blushing.

"I want you so bad." He whispered and kissed her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji and TenTen were currently having a staring contest while Shikamaru and Sasuke got use to the coarse atmosphere and were looking around for weapons and such. Sakura and Ino were watching Neji and TenTen, betting on who would win. Both looked as if they weren't going to give up anytime soon.

"So, Hyuga." TenTen began. "You are a tease?"

"I just thought that I should a give a girl of your stature something to look back on."

"What do you mean?"

"That a girl that is as low as you would never in her dreams be as close as you were to a guy like me." He smirked. TenTen's eyes looked as if they were going to bulge out in anger.

"AW HELL NO!!" Neji turned his head and looked at Sakura and Ino who just shouted at him. He then turned back at TenTen, a triumphant smile plastered on her features, she won the staring contest. Sasuke and Shikamaru sensed the oncoming argument and rushed over to Sakura and Ino to hold them back from beating the living shit out of the Hyuga.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN A GIRL OF HER STATURE?! WE ARE JUST LIKE HER!!" Ino shouted at the boy while Shikamaru was holding her back.

"YEA YOU LITTLE PRICK!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE AGAINST US? HUH?!" Sakura yelled. Neji began backing away slowly from the girls pestering. He looked over at TenTen who was obviously enjoying this. He smirked when an oncoming idea formed in his head. TenTen noticed this and began to back away from him, not wanting to know what was going on in that pretty little head of his.

Neji grabbed TenTen's wrist and pulled her close to him. She blushed, from anger or not she didn't know, and didn't plan on wanting to find out. Sakura and Ino quit their screaming and cursing at the Hyuga to watch the two. Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't dare let go of the two girls, scared they might go on another rant.

"What do you think you're doing Hyuga?" She growled. Neji just smirked and pulled her closer, his arms on her waist. TenTen's blush continued. Neji noticed this and decided to take advantage. He cupped her chin with his right hand and pulled her face closer, closing the gap in between their lips.

Sakura and the others stood there, wide eyed at the scene. TenTen was a little taken aback, but nonetheless, she seized this moment and kissed him back with an eager force. Sakura looked back over her shoulder at Sasuke and smiled. He nodded his head and they began to silently walk out of the armory. Ino and Shikamaru noticed their departure and left as well.

When outside of the store, "They are so cute! Him acting like he didn't appreciate and stuff just to get her mad so he could get her to forgive him with a kiss!" Ino chanted.

"Aren't they? I mean, the are just so good for each other!" Sakura said giddy.

"Well, Neji will be busy for a while, what do you girls want to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Go to the manor I guess." Ino and Sakura said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled, they both had the same idea.

"Really? You want to go there?" Sasuke asked, unaware of their plan.

"Yep!" Sakura gleamed.

Shikamaru saw a certain glimpse in Ino's eye when she glanced at him, and realized what the girls wanted.

"I think it might be a good idea Sasuke." Shikamaru told him.

"Really? I don't really see why you would want to go to my mansion." Sasuke said, he was now becoming as dense as Naruto. The girls giggled and began to walk off. Sasuke was still standing there dumbfounded when Shikamaru leaned over and whispered, "They want to spend 'quality time' with us before we leave. Get it?"

Sasuke felt like an idiot. "Oh." He then ran up to Sakura along with Shikamaru and began walking together to the manor.

"Welcome back Lord Uchiha, Lord Shikamaru." The guards said to the two boys as they walked past the gates with the girls following just a foot behind.

"Hey Shikamaru," Sasuke whispered as they were only a few feet away from the entrance to the castle. "You take Ino where you wish. Sakura and I will be in my room."

Shikamaru smirked. "All right." He whispered back. "Come with me Ino!" He called behind him. Ino looked at Shikamaru and noticed he was changing course and was heading to the fields while Sasuke was still continuing to the castle. Sakura looked at her, and she shrugged her shoulders, signaling that she didn't know what was going on. Ino waved a quick goodbye to the girl and ran to catch up with Shikamaru. Sakura looked at the two and smiled. She then looked back up at the castle to see Sasuke standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for her.

"Ya coming?" He asked. She blushed lightly and nodded her head. She ran up the stairs to the inside the castle leaving a surprised Sasuke behind her. She smiled to herself. Sasuke realized what she was doing, she was toying with him, and so he ran after down the long halls and finally caught up with her. He grabbed her from behind from her waist while she giggling and kissed her lightly on the check.

"Sakura." He purred. "Come with me."

Sakura blushed from his sudden seductive tone. He grabbed her hand, lacing it with his, and led her to his room. He walked in casually while she stood at the door, mouth a gap. He looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"It-It's so big!" She exclaimed. His room compared to hers, well her room looks like a shoebox.

"Um, not really." He said. He then smiled, and walked back up to her. She looked at him, wondering what was going on in his handsome head. He closed the door and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He smirked.

"Come with me." He said yet again. He led her to his bed, where she understood his aspiration. She lay down, while he laid over her and kissed her on her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled him close, closing the gap between their lips. She caught him in a fervent kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Shikamaru-kun."

"Hm?"

"Do you do this a lot?" Ino questioned him. They were currently watching the clouds above them move at a persistent pace while they were lying down on the grass in the fields. Ino was just inches away from him.

"Yea. It sorta relaxes me." He answered. He looked over at her. Her eyes were locked on the sky above.

"Ino." He said, not breaking his gaze from her face. She turned her head to face him. Her eyes were a bit heavy, looking as if she were to fall asleep at anytime, and her lips slightly parted. She had a few strands of hair out of place, perfectly shadowing her face. God, she looked so beautiful right now to him.

He smiled at her. She looked at him a little confused.

"I only have five days left till I have to leave." Shikamaru told her. She caught his drift, and got on top of him. She was currently resting on him now.

"Yea I know." She whispered.

She kissed him on his lips and she could feel a smile erupting from underneath her lips on him. Her hands were on his chest while he held her waist to keep her on top of him. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gave in instantly. His tongue began to explore every inch of her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Sakura's naked bodies were against each other's, hungry for each other's touch. He was still on top of her, as if when he moved, she would go away.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun." Sakura moaned as he placed his index finger inside of her.

He placed another finger inside of her, wanting her to get used to the used to the invasion, so that she wouldn't feel as much pain when he fully entered her. He was biting at the nape of her neck, as if she didn't have enough proof that she was his and only his.

He pulled out his fingers and sat up. He then licked them to taste her warmth and then laid back on top of her and kissed her hungrily. Only what she didn't know, was that was a distraction as he thrusted inside of her. His diversion didn't really work though for she screamed out from the sudden intrusion inside of her and clawed at his back. He tried soothing her pain by kissing her sweetly and giving her even more hickeys.

She soon got used to the pain and kissed him softly on the lips, signaling him to thrust inside her even more. He smiled at her and pulled out, then thrust back in again. She winced yet again, but no scream. Tears began falling down her face and he just smiled while thrusting in even harder this time, breaking her virgin barrier. She moaned out his name and he realized her walls were closing in on his member. He began thrusting in at a regular pace and each time he would go in harder or faster she would moan his name, causing him to get even harder. The sound of her voice enticed him so.

Her hands moved from his back, into his black hair and pulled his face down where she gave him a bruising kiss. She felt something at the pit of her stomach then realized what was soon to happen. She just didn't want this moment to go away from her. She was enjoying him inside of her.

Sakura's hips began going in rhythm with Sasuke's while their tongues did a fiery dance. Sasuke felt his climax coming, and pulled out once more, just to thrust inside of her core again. He spilled his seeds inside of her while she moaned his name once again and her warm liquid covered his erection.

"I love you." He whispered as he pulled out panting and sweating.

"I love you too." She whispered back, just as tired as he was.

He smiled and pulled her close to him, no matter how hot they were, he wanted her close to him and she wanted him close to her. Sleep soon engulfed the two.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fine… I put in a little action of every couple. Mostly Sasuke and Sakura though. XD 

**That was my first lemon that I really tried on. Sad no?**

**I don't even think it was that good.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**But only constructive criticism! If it's something that will get me pissed, don't even begin to press the 'Go' button. I will hunt you down and-…. Just review please. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sinfully Delicious**

"Hey, Sas- oh… my… god…" Were Itachi's words as he saw his little brother holding Sakura in his arms, both asleep on his bed… NAKED.

"Sa-Sas-SASUKE!" He yelled. Sasuke jumped awake and off his bed along with the covers, leaving a naked Sakura half awake on the bed from the commotion.

"Wha?" Sasuke asked, half awake. Itachi was currently staring at Sakura, she looked like an angel and he just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was currently sitting up with her eyes half open and her hair perfectly askew. Since the covers were on the ground with Sasuke, she was currently revealing _everything._

She yawned and then looked at the ground at Sasuke and smiled. Then she looked at the door where Sasuke's eyes were currently glued.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed. Sasuke looked at her and his eyes went huge. He realized she had nothing covering her and his brother was currently staring at her. He immediately through up one set of covers to her so she could cover up her body from Itachi while Sasuke had the other set. He then glared at his brother.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled. He sat atop of the bed next to Sakura. She was currently blushing from embarrassment.

"I was um… Never mind." He said, and walked out the door while closing it behind him. Sasuke sighed and then looked at Sakura. She was still blushing.

"Sa-Sakura?" He asked. "You okay?"

"He saw me… _All _of me." She murmured. Sasuke sat there, understanding her words, and then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "It's so embarrassing."

Sasuke looked at her, puzzled. "Why?" He asked. "I saw all of you. And it's not like if he does see you like that again, which he won't, he won't get to leave without a ass kicking from me."

"Yea but with you it's different. I wanted you to see all of me. I wanted to give you my innocence also…" She told him. She looked up to look him in the eyes and when she did, there was something unexpected there, sadness.

"I'm glad you did Sakura. And I'm so thankful you picked me to have it." He said. He then kissed her on the forehead and grabbed her dress off the floor below them. "Here, put your dress back on. Your parents might get worried if you stay out too long."

"Oh, right. I need to get Ino too-…. Do you think they…?"

"No. I don't think so. Shikamaru likes to take things slow… REAL slow."

"All right." She began putting her dress back on when she saw Sasuke staring at her. "Um… I get a little self conscious when you watch me Sasuke-kun." She blushed.

He smirked at her and stood up. He began licking at the base of her neck. "I don't think you have enough marks…" He purred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um, Itachi? Is everything okay?" Mrs. Uchiha asked. She walked by her eldest son's room to see him pacing back and forth in front of the window with a serious expression.

"Itachi?" She asked again. He averted his gaze from the floor to look at her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To Sasuke's room, I need to talk to-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" He exclaimed. He then pulled her into his room and shut the door behind him.

"Itachi, what is the meaning of this?" His mother demanded

"You do NOT want to go in there." He exclaimed.

"And why not? I saw Sakura come inside the castle with him about an hour ago and I just wanted to see-"

"Yea, that right there."

"What?"

"She's the reason you don't want to go in there."

"…"

"You don't get it do you?"

"No…"

"Think mom. Sasuke and Sakura go inside his room an hour before."

"Yes I understand that much."

"They don't come out…"  
"Yes I know but I still don't-….. Oh dear lord."

"Now you get it?"

Mrs. Uchiha was rubbing her temples with her fingers. "Why would they do that right before he leaves? If she gets pregnant, then who will be there to help her? And when she does have it, then with the hair it will most likely get, black, then they will all know who-"

"MOM! Keep it together. Maybe she's not pregnant." Itachi reassured.

"Okay. Hopefully she isn't. But if she is and your father finds out-"

"Mom."

"Okay okay… I won't bring up the matter anymore. But I will be waiting at the main doors so when Sakura leaves I will be able to see her." Mrs. Uchiha stated. And with that she kissed her son on the forehead and left his room, closing the door behind her.

_'Please don't be pregnant Sakura darling.'_ Mrs. Uchiha thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was having a little trouble walking to the front door to exit the Uchiha manor. Sasuke really didn't hold back when he- _ehem_… So she was really, _really_ sore. She looked towards the door to find Mrs. Uchiha waiting there, patiently.

_'Oh god what do I do? She probably doesn't know about Sasuke-kun and I so she's going to ask what the hell I am doing here, and what is my answer going to be? I was fucking your son! SHIT!'_ Sakura was thinking of a way to get out of having a conversation with Mrs. Uchiha when she suddenly saw Sakura and began walking towards her.

_'Shit shit shit… I sore as it is, and Sasuke just _**had**_ to give me even more marks… I am going to kick his-'_

"Sakura." Mrs. Uchiha greeted.

"Uh- good morn- afternoon." Sakura was finding hard to speak.

"May I have a word before you leave?" She asked.

"Uh, ye-yea…" Sakura stuttered.

'_Does Mrs. Uchiha already know?'_ Sakura panicked to herself.

"I understand what you and my Sasuke are having…" Mrs. Uchiha began.

_'Shit! She does know!'_ Sakura thought.

"And I just want you to know…"

_'God I am so dead.'_

"That I am…"

_'Here comes the punishment.'_

"100 percent behind you two on your beliefs for being with each other!"

"Oh my god I am so sorr- WHAT?"

"Pardon? Do you want me to be against it?" Mrs. Uchiha looked amused.

"Wha- No! Thank you, but how, why, did, HUH?"

"Haha. You're a very pretty girl Sakura, and my Sasuke has chosen you to be his one and only. Personally, I don't think he could've picked a better girl." Mrs. Uchiha informed. Sakura still had a confused look on her face when Mrs. Uchiha then put her hand on top of Sakura's head for reassurance.

"I am proud to soon be your mother in law." Mrs. Uchiha said. And with that, she walked off with a smiled plastered on her features.

"Mo-Mother in law?" Sakura murmured. "Does she think that Sasuke-kun and I will- YES!" Sakura began jumping up for joy when a sudden pain shot up her. "Oh damn." She cringed. She then began limping out of the doors to find Ino with her little lover boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was currently trying to make his bed so his mother, or anyone else for that matter, wouldn't wonder what he did with a certain little blossom when he heard someone knocking at his door. He walked up from his halfway made bed, to open the door to find his mother there.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Did you enjoy your little moments with Sakura?" She questioned. She still had a smile on her face.

"Wha- what do you mean?" He began to blush a little.

"Oh, don't play dumb. You know what I mean." She said waving her hand.

"Okay… So you know then?" He still had a slight blush.

"Why wouldn't I? I am just saying that I am behind you two about this, and I mean, after Itachi told me not to go in your room and he explained why then I started to panic then I thought about it for a while then I talked to Sakura, and let me say she is one hell of a woman, that I have resolved over my issues and I just hope she is not pregnant!" Mrs. Uchiha exclaimed.

Sasuke looked brain dead trying to comprehend his mother's words.

"Well, talk to you later!" Mrs. Uchiha walked off. Sasuke shut the door and sat on the floor against it.

_'What the hell?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This was a bit of a short chapter, ne?**

**But I think it was good over all…**

**Please review and I really hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sinfully Delicious**

"Hey Ino." Sakura whispered. She began to kneel down to wake the sleeping girl up when a pain shot through her. "Nope, can't do that… Damn Sasuke-kun…"

She looked down at the sleeping couple on the ground. Shikamaru had his arms snaked Ino's waist while her head was lying on his chest. They looked so cute together. But, Sakura would just have to wake up the sleeping couple so both girls wouldn't get trouble by their parents.

Sakura cleared her throat. "HEY INO!!" She yelled.

Ino and Shikamaru jumped from the sudden intrusion from their dreams. Shikamaru looked up at Sakura as did Ino.

"Trouble-some woman." They both murmured in union. Sakura smiled as to how Shikamaru was seeming to rub off on Ino.

"Okay Ino, we need to go now. We've stayed here for at least two hours." Sakura told her.

Ino yawned, but got up all the same. Shikamaru got up as well. He grabbed Ino's wrist and turned her around. His face was emotionless, but his eyes told other wise. Ino blushed at what he was doing, and in front of Sakura at that. He cupped Ino's chin and pulled her face closer.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked. Ino nodded. Shikamaru smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. Ino smiled warmly and turned around towards Sakura.

"Ready?" She questioned.

"Yep!" Sakura replied.

Sakura waved farewell to Shikamaru who just nodded and watched the two figures leave when he noticed Sakura was walking with a sort of limp.

_'I can tell her and Sasuke had a good time.'_ He smirked to himself.

He began walking back into the castle to have a little chat with the young Uchiha boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Sakura, why are you walking funny?" Ino curiously asked.

Sakura blushed at her remembrance of the previous actions between her and Sasuke.

"N-Nothing n-nothing happ-happened between me-me and Sasuke-kun wh-why would you think tha-that we would do such a thi-thing?" Sakura's words came in a rush.

"Um… Okay, but I was just wondering why you were limp- OH HELL NO!! Don't tell you, with him, and then, and now you can't… SAKURA!"

"Um…. Heh heh heh…." Sakura was begging to feel a little nervous.

"Sakura! What if you are pregnant? What will your parents think? WHAT IF LORD UCHIHA FINDS OUT?!?!" Ino was now on rampage. They haven't even reached the Uchiha gates yet and were next to the stables.

"Um… Well I didn't think about that at the time, and if I am, I think I will be able to manage." Sakura whispered. Ino sighed.

"Look, Sakura. I would support you 110 percent, but I am just afraid since Sasuke won't be around, that you will be tormented by people who work in the castle, people in the village, and Lord Uchiha."

Sakura looked at her friend. "Thank you for your concern Ino."

"Hey, I am just looking out for my-… what is Lee doing here?" Sakura turned around to look at the stables where Lee was currently waving at them.

"I have no idea." Sakura said. She looked at Ino and she shrugged her shoulders and began walking toward the eager boy.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Hello Ino-chan!" He chirped.

"Uh, Lee. What are doing here?" Ino and Sakura asked.

"Hm? OH! Lord Uchiha asked me to take care of the other clan's horses. You know the clan we have no idea who they are or why they are here?"

"Yea, but why?"

"Well, I actually said I would do it when he asked if I could find somebody because you know I wasn't here for a while because of my cold and I wanted to make up for it, and he told me the other clan is a little high maintenance."

"Ah."

"But Sakura-chan, what are you both doing here?"

"Uh- er… GOTTOGOLEE! BYE!" Sakura rushed her words and zoomed off, despite the pain shooting up her. Lee looked at Ino.

"Uh…" Ino chased after Sakura in attempt to avoid Lee's question.

"Wonder what got into them." Lee asked himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was a close one." Sakura panted from running.

"Yea… Hey isn't that Hinata-chan?" Ino asked pointing to the gates. The Hyuga girl was currently entering the Uchiha gates with a blush plastered on her face.

"Better hide or she will ask what we are doing her also." Ino whispered.

"Yea." Sakura agreed. They went behind some bushes before the pupil-less girl could spot them. She walked by without a care in the world. The girls waited until Hinata disappeared into the castle until they came out of their hiding spots.

"That was a close one." Ino murmured. She looked over at Sakura whose face a in dismay. "Um Sakura?"

"I'm fine. I just can't bend down like that anymore." Sakura grimaced.

"Sasuke wasn't too gentle was he?" Ino smirked.

"Shut-up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well hello Hinata-chan. Back so soon?" Mrs. Uchiha greeted the purple haired girl roaming the hallways.

"He-Hello Mrs. Uchiha." Hinata greeted.

"Did you have fun talking to Naruto?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.

"Ye-Yes ma'am." She answered. Her slight blush began to redden. Mrs. Uchiha looked at Hinata's neck and sighed.

"Look like your mouth's curiosity did most of the talking with each other's skin." She said. Hinata blushed even more and Mrs. Uchiha smiled.

"Make sure you cover that hickey up… And anymore if you have some." She stated and walked off.

Hinata put her hand up to her neck and thought about what Mrs. Uchiha said. She began to put her hair in a certain way to cover up the mark on her neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey people. Sorry I haven't updated in a while and sorry this chapter is a little short.**

**I will of course make up for that in the next chapter. :D**

**And for the people who think Sasuke is a little out of character, he will be cold later on.**

Meaners… Thank you too all who have reviewed so far, and hope you continue sending your love! 

**And please no flames, they will make me upset because I haven't received one yet.**

**Please review and hope you enjoyed!!**

**AISHITERU!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sinfully Delicious

Sakura walked into to her home and collapsed atop of her bed. Not as comfortable as Sasuke's, but it was good to home where she could rest and-

"Sakura!"

Sakura shot up and looked toward the door where her mother was currently standing.

"Ye-Yea mom?" She asked.

"One of Lord Uchiha's messengers came by today." Mrs. Haruno told her.

'What?! Why?' Sakura thought.

"Wha-What did he need?" She questioned.

"He was asking for you to come in early tomorrow morning because Lord Uchiha has an announcement he needs to make to all of his workers, as well as the guests. I guess he got back early from showing the other lords his exquisite property." She exclaimed.

"O-Oh. Um, does Sasuke-kun, I mean-"

"No I do not think he has been informed yet."

"Oh. Okay."

"Sakura darling, are you okay? You look a little pale." Mrs. Haruno began walking up to Sakura and put her hand on her head.

"Ye-yes I am fine mother." Sakura forced a smile to her face.

"You're burning up. Hm… Let me go get you some herbs to make your fever go down."

"Speaking of fevers, how is father this evening?"

"Hm? Oh, he's been asleep all day. I have been in bed with him, watching him sleep." Sakura's mother looked deep in thought and began walking off to the kitchen.

Sakura blinked and collapsed once again into her covers, falling into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, Sasuke my boy!"

Sasuke turned around to face his father. Shikamaru's father right behind him with Hinata's father nowhere to be found.

"Back so soon father?" He asked.

"Haha. Yes my son, do you have any idea where your brother might be? He isn't in the training grounds."

"Um… Did you check his room?"

"Uh, well no I did not. I didn't think he would be in there. He is often training somewhere."

"Yea. Maybe he just needed a quick break?" Sasuke forced a smile, remembering the earlier events that took place and not questioning why his brother would be hiding in his room.

"Ah yes. The boy has been training quite hard hasn't he? Hm. Well I must go talk to him. Do you wish to come Nara?" Lord Uchiha turned to Shikamaru's father.

"No. I have something I wish to take care of real quick." Lord Nara replied.

"All right. Be sure to get up early tomorrow my boy, I have an announcement." With that, Sasuke's father turned to leave the two other men in silence.

"Do you need something?" Sasuke asked Lord Nara who was eyeing him a great deal.

"Hmph. I was just needing to talk to you about something. Shall we?" Lord Nara began walking down the halls, Sasuke trailing after him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"My son Shikamaru has told me something upon my return about an hour ago." Lord Nara had a confused look on his face.

"… And that would be?"

Lord Nara sighed. "He told me he was in love, with one of your peasant girls."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and started straight at Lord Nara, his expression clearly yelling shock.

"You too, are shocked by this?" Lord Nara questioned. He stopped and continued looking at Sasuke.

"I-I… Wh-Why would you come to me fo-for this?" Sasuke panicked.

"Oh, well. You two are close friends by what I can tell and I was wondering if you knew anything about this, and if you could give me advise."

"Give you advice?"

"Yes. You see, I don't really know how to handle this really. I mean I don't want my family to be in disgrace because of this so should I forbid him seeing the girl or should I just wish for his happiness?"

"Well, um… I would say just wish for his happiness. That's what I would want my father to do. I mean if it were to happen to me."

Lord Nara sighed again, but with a smile on his face. "Thank you. This makes me happy that he won't hate me for when he is gone off to war with you. And hopefully, he will return with great honor, as will you." Lord Nara patted Sasuke on the shoulder and walked off, leaving Sasuke alone to ponder.

'Nara's father seemed to handle it well. Maybe I should tell my father about Sakura and I when he announces his news tomorrow?' Sasuke thought. He began walking in the opposite direction, heading toward his room once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gah. I have been doing short chapters lately. Please don't hate me T.T**

**I had a virus on my computer the other day that erased all of my documents so I had to recover them for so many days. It sucked.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Oh yea, don't forget to check out my new story! It's based on Ino and Shikamaru! It's called, ****Business of Misery.**


	16. Chapter 16

Sinfully Delicious

'Crap. Got to go got to go, got to go right now.' Sakura was running out of her home without breakfast to the Uchiha manor to listen to the announcement Lord Uchiha had to make. 'I got up a little late so I didn't even have time to eat.'

"Whoa, Sakura what's the rush?" Ino yelled from behind. Sakura looked after her to see the blonde girl walking at a calm pace.

"Don't you want to hurry to the castle to hear Lord Uchiha-"

"Blech! I could really care less. It's probably about something do to with the boys leaving and us having more grooming time or something of the sorts."

Sakura looked at Ino curiously. She was a good mood. "Hey Ino…"

"Hm, yea Sakura?"

"Do you happen to have any food with you right now?"

"Well my mom made me take some bread with me for a quick snack during break, why do you-" Ino was interrupted by Sakura's stomach. The girl stopped walking and started at it.

"Um… Heh, sorry." Sakura began to blush from embarrassment. "I didn't get to eat."

Ino looked back at the girl's face again and smiled. She began walking in a faster pace than before as well. "Here ya go Sakura-chan!" Ino tossed the bread behind her, causing Sakura to jump for it before it hit the ground. Sakura took one quick bit and ran to catch up with Ino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning brother." Itachi said to his little sibling.

"Eh…" Was all Sasuke's response.

"That's not a very respectful response." Itachi smirked. He suddenly got behind his little brother and gripped him tight in a headlock.

"Tch! Damn it Itachi! Let go! I just woke up!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Itachi only continued smirking at his brother's plea.

"Hm. I don't think so. Not till you learn some proper manner's towards your big brother."

"…"

"Come on now, don't let your pride get the best of ye."

"GOOD FREAKING MORNING ITACHI YA BASTARD!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk. I don't think that's acceptable-"

"Itachi! Let him be." Itachi looked toward the voice that was calling him and forced Sasuke as well since he was in an um, position that had him under his brother's control. Their mother looked as if she had just woken up as well and was a little annoyed.

"Mother," Itachi said letting go of Sasuke. Sasuke rubbed his neck. "What's wrong? You don't look well."

"Hm? Oh I am fine. Uh, Sasuke dear? Your father wishes to speak to you for a brief moment. He is currently out in the stables."

"Oh all right. Thanks." Sasuke began walking off to find his father. Itachi and his mother looked at his disappearing figure and then Itachi finally spoke.

"Mom, what's wrong? I know when you're lying." Itachi had a stern look on his face.

"Hm? Ha, you always had a knack for seeing through people's acts to cover up their emotions. You are brilliant like your father always said."

"Don't change the subject."

"Hmph. Look, I just didn't want to trouble Sasuke."

"So this is about him?"

"Yes, and you. It's about what your father is planning for the 'big announcement' when all of the servants come. Most of all Sakura."

"What is he planning on doing?"

"I-I can't tell you. Just, be prepared and make sure Sasuke doesn't go psycho."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah! Sasuke my dear son. You have come!" Lord Uchiha looked a bit pleased with himself this morning.

"Uh, yea. What do you need father?" Sasuke asked.

"I have just wanted to tell you that I have a surprise for you and Itachi during the announcements coming up!"

"Surprise?" Sasuke yawned.

"Oh, come now! Sound more enthusiastic!"

Sasuke looked at his father with a weird look like- 'Wtf is wrong with you?'

"Never mind… Just be prepared to be happy!" Sasuke's father looked REALLY proud of himself this morning.

"Uh… Okay then. Is that it?" Sasuke looked at his father in disbelief.

"Uh-huh!" He said. Sasuke gave him the look once again. "Well I should be off! See in a little while boy!" Sasuke's father exited the stables looking happier then ever.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sasuke asked himself.

"What the bloody hell was what?" Sasuke turned, shocked to get an answer. His expression soon softened at the sight before him.

"Hello Sakura." He said.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." She giggled. Ino came up behind her and looked at Sasuke.

"Morning chicken butt." Ino smiled and walked off again leaving the two alone. Sakura watched Ino leave while smiling when she turned back to Sasuke. He didn't have a happy face on his features.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun. You all right?" She asked him. She began walking up to him worried and put her hand on his cheek.

"She didn't mean anything by it. It was just a cute joke." She smiled warmly. Sasuke smirked to her surprise and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Missed you." He whispered into her ear.

His voice sent shivers up her spine. Sakura smiled and whispered back, "Missed you too." Sasuke looked into her emerald pools and pushed a stray hair away from her angelic face. Sakura lightly blushed. Sasuke looked at her moist soft lips, wanting to feel them on his skin again. Sakura got the idea, and pulled herself up making her able to reach his lips and closed the gap between them. Sasuke's arm tightened their hold on her. Sakura broke away, leaving Sasuke with a pout on his face.

'Oh, how adorable!' Sakura giggled like a fangirl inside. Sasuke smiled at her then, a REAL smile and kissed her forehead. Sakura blushed wildly at his sudden softness.

Sadly, their little love moment was cut short, for the trumpets were calling them from afar. Sasuke's face regained its normal composure and he let go of Sakura.

"I have to go now. I'll head out first then you along with Ino come to the castle for the announcement. Kay?" Sasuke told her.

"Okay." Sakura barely whispered. Something at he pit of her stomach was making her think this was going to be a bad day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Haha! I bet your thinking- "Oh no a cliffy!" Heh, sorry, I couldn't resist it. **

**Please oh please don't get mad though!! I beg of you. I promise to update tomorrow if you don't leave any flames!**

**And I need a vote… At least 10 replies would be good. I want to know if I should end the chapters with between 2,000 and 3,500 words… I already tried to get 1,000 on each but I want more! **

**Hope you enjoyed it though, and please review!!**

**([As to a question I had, yes this is based on medieval times. Sorry I didn't inform you of that sooner. T.T)**


	17. Chapter 17

Sinfully Delicious

"Good afternoon everyone!" Lord Uchiha's voice was booming throughout the halls, although everyone was in the huge and exquisite dinning room. Sakura looked about her, next to her was Ino, Naruto, and Lee. They were standing at the opposite end of the table where Lord Uchiha was about to spread the announcements, with the rest of the workers. The Hyuga's, Neji, Hinata, and her uncle, the Nara's, Shikamaru and his father, were sitting on either long sides of the extended table along with another clan of which she didn't know about. Sasuke and Itachi were sitting closest to their father while their mother was sitting right by him. Sasuke glanced at her, making her blush and turn away.

"As you all know, the reason I have called you here is on behalf of my son's. They will soon be joining Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, and Suigetsu Tsukihana on to the expedition to the Hokage's castle to help with the war currently between Konaha, and the Sand village."

Some of the peasants were whispering between each other about who this 'Suigetsu' fellow was. Sakura looked and Ino and the blonde shrugged her shoulders, saying she didn't know who he was either. Sakura looked at the table once more and beside Neji was a guy looking of about 17. Sakura pondered as to if this was the boy whom Lord Uchiha was telling about.

Lord Uchiha began speaking once more. "Plus Suigetsu's sister's, Karin and Akane Tsukihana, shall be marrying my son's once they return from their voyage. Karin to Sasuke, and Akane to Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes went wide with horror. Itachi, whom was beside him, had his mouth open in shock. Sasuke looked toward Sakura. He feared the expression on her face, it nearly killed him. Her face was distorted with fear as if she was in the middle of her worst nightmare while her body was shaking vigorously. He then heard a squeal from across the table and looked at the person who was sounding like an insane fangirl.

"Kaa! Sasuke-kun, we shall have beautiful children together! I can't wait to get started!" That annoying little bit- ehem, girl was apparently Karin. Sasuke nearly barfed but instead looked at Sakura once more. Her figure was gone. He then stood up and looked towards the ground where she was previously standing. Ino, Lee, and Naruto were currently surrounding her. Sasuke rushed out of his chair and ran towards her.

"Ino! What's wrong with her?!" He practically screamed.

"I-I don't know! After hearing that one girl say something about you and her having children together, she just fell!" Ino panicked.

"Someone get me some water! QUICK!" Sasuke yelled. He held Sakura's hand in his, and stared at her pale face.

Lord Uchiha was staring at his son then changed his view towards the Tsukihana's. "Ah. My son is wonderfully caring for everyone. He never likes to leave a fallen person behind." He smiled, trying to hide then venom in his eyes.

"He is so hot and wonderful!" Karin squealed.

Itachi and Akane were currently having a staring contest between each other.

"Age?" He questioned.

"19." She stated.

"Mmm."

"Are you going to show me around like a gentleman or just stare at me like a vulture?" She asked him. Itachi raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow towards the woman.

"Very well." He said. He turned away and got up then helped Akane out of her seat and led her into the hall. He glanced at Sasuke and Sasuke just nodded, Itachi nodded in return. Itachi held his arm out toward Akane who took it like it was nothing. Itachi was a little irritated. He wasn't one to lose a staring contest… Nor be treated like a regular man. He had looks, and honor! Why was she not impressed? Wait, why does he even want her to be impressed?

"So Akane, what do you think of our current engagement?" He asked trying to spark a conversation with the girl.

"It's fine I guess. I am not against it." She replied not even looking at him.

"Oh. So you didn't have your heart set on any man before this?" He questioned.

"No. I have learned not to love another man, but marry one that my father has chosen for me for honor." She answered him, still not even looking at him.

Itachi was a little confused at this. "What do you mean, 'not to love another man'? Have you had previous love?"

"Yes. His name was Kakashi Hatake." This time she looked at him. Itachi looked at her back, for he knew the name well. He was currently a general for the war.

"The Kakashi Hatake? Wow, I have heard a lot of women previously have fallen for him. Did he love you in return? What makes you not want to love another because of him?"

"He was such a gentleman. The first time I saw him I wished him to be mine. He has the most angelic face, such a strong built body, caring eyes yet fierce all the same. He was at my father's manor a few years back to inform him that my brother Suigetsu-kun, would have to participate in the war when he reached a certain age, and he would be accompanied by you and the rest of the men here. My father asked him to stay a few nights for he had a long journey ahead of him to reach your manor to tell your father, so he stayed a few nights. But along those nights, is when I met him. I heard from my sister that a beautiful knight was staying in our quarters and I was curious to see him. I reached his corridor and asked to come in, his voice was so gentle yet held a certain command in it. As soon as I walked in, my eyes went wide, he had no shirt on and the moonlight hit his skin perfectly making him look like a god. Oh, sorry, am I ranting too much?"

Itachi snapped out of his little daze and looked at her. He shook his head and asked her to continue.

"Well, I asked him if he wished for some company or a drink. He said he would like for me to stay for a while. We talked for a while about this and that, but when I was about to head back to my room he stopped me by grabbing my hand. He asked if I was to be wed to anyone, and I shook my head no, for my father had not yet informed me that I would be marrying you. But, he just smirked and kissed me. My first kiss, he stole my first kiss. Back then I didn't think too much of it. I thought he and I had fallen in love. Every night I would go into his room, we would talk and when I would leave he would smile and kiss me again. But on the day of his departure, I didn't want him to leave. I asked him before he left if he would run away with me, so we could be together. He just laughed and shook his head. I was confused at this. I asked him what he thought was funny about it, for I was serious. He looked at me, his expression changed from happiness, to a serious one that I feared. He took me in his arms and I thought he was going to hug me but instead he whispered in my ear, 'You think I would want to run away with a girl like you? You think I could ever love a girl like you? You were just a toy for me. Too bad I didn't get to play with you longer. We could have had more fun.'

He then unwrapped his arms from me all to quickly, making me fall and him to laugh once again. He then got atop of his steed and rode off, leaving me there crying my heart out."

Itachi looked at the girl, for she stopped walking and was staring at the ground. He saw tears in her eyes threatening to fall, but she held them back with force. Itachi pitied her. He lifted up her head up by putting his hand under her chin, and looked into her dark blue eyes.

"From what I hear, he was a bastard. Anyone who would use a beautiful girl like you for a toy is a bastard. You hear me? But trust me, you don't have to love me if you wish not to, but I can't say that I haven't already fallen for you, just believe me, I would never hurt you."

Akane smiled at him. She lifted up her right hand and put it on his soft face.

"I trust you." She whispered. "Now, don't make me regret it."

Itachi smirked at her. But Akane didn't like that smirk, for when he did it, her heart skipped. Akane began to blush and moved her hand from his face to her chest, not believing what her heart just did. Itachi looked at her confused and worried.

"Hey, are you all right?" He asked her. She just shook her head. "Wha- Then what's wrong?" Akane looked at him, her eyes so full innocence. Itachi had a light blush on his cheeks as well.

"You made my heart skip." She whispered. And with that she ran off, towards her current room the Uchiha's had provided for her. Itachi didn't dare follow the retreating figure. He just stared at her, not believing what he just heard. He smiled and whispered to himself, "That makes two of us then." For she had too, made his heart skip to his disbelief.

Itachi began walking back to the dinning room to check up on his little brother and his love, but they were not there as were the rest of the peasants. He looked towards the table to where this father and mother were, talking to the Nara's along with Hyuga's while Suigetsu and Karin where no where to be seen.

"Itachi, my son. Please take your seat. I would like to have your opinion in this matter." Itachi sat down next to his father where he had been sitting previously. The air was tense.

"Itachi, please tell me what you think of Sasuke and Sakura?" He proclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Itachi asked, scared to know where this was going.

"You know damn well what I mean! That little peasant and your brother are having a relationship not to my liking! Tell me, are you against this or for?" Lord Uchiha slammed his fist against the table.

Itachi looked around him, it seemed as if everyone was disagreeing with his father. He then looked at his mother who nodded, telling him its okay to tell him.

"I am all for Sasuke's decisions for his life." Itachi stated. Lord Uchiha looked at his son with disbelief.

Lord Nara was the next to speak. "As you have heard my son and I previously, we think what your son is doing is nothing to be feared, nor ashamed of. Even my son has fallen in love with one of your peasants." Lord Uchiha looked toward the Nara boy whom was slouched in his chair but had a serious expression on his face.

"It is my conclusion that you think that Sasuke falling in love with a peasant girl will bring disgrace to your families honor. Which some people might disapprove of, as you do, and most will not think anything of it for it is not their place or that they think it is nothing of importance. Just a boy and girl falling in love." Shikamaru explained.

Lord Uchiha looked toward Lord Hyuga for some back up for he had nothing to say towards the Nara boy. Lord Hyuga cleared his throat and spoke, "I think it shall be a disgrace to the family even if no one says anything. It is my opinion that Sasuke and Sakura not see-"

"Father please." Hinata interrupted her father. He looked at her in disbelief. "I have also fallen in love with a peasant, please don't chose the wrong opinion."

"I agree with her uncle. I have found the girl whom I am to be destined with and she is not a royal." Neji declared.

Lord Hyuga looked at his daughter and nephew and sighed. "Lord Uchiha, I am sorry but if Hinata and Neji agree to your son's will and since they have found love as well, I shall not be in their way. I am for them."

Lord Uchiha looked at him with wide eyes and bellowed, "What the bloody hell is this?! Everyone here falling in love as if it's just a given! Well I for one am opposed to this and do not need your opinions!"

"Then why have you asked us for them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shut your mouth you little twerp!" Lord Uchiha yelled. Shikamaru didn't even flinch.

"Don't you dare talk to my son in that manner!" Lord Nara replied standing out of his seat. "Come Shikamaru! We will heading back to our rooms." Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome." But followed his father all the same.

Mrs. Uchiha put her hand on her husbands arm in an attempt to calm him down. "Don't touch me!" He yelled at her. "You all are idiots to not agree with me! LOVE?!? HA! There is no such thing in this world!"

Mrs. Uchiha was the one to stand up this time. "Don't you dare say that! You keep your mouth shut around this matter! You knowing that our son has found happiness and you just want to tear it away for some stupid thing as honor and make him marry some other girl! I won't let you!" Lord Uchiha just stared at his wife and sat down. She turned her head towards the Hyuga's. "Please excuse my husband for his behavior. Now, if you please just go to your rooms to rest, some food and drinks shall be delivered to you."

Everyone got up and headed out the door. Itachi went to the door and waited for his mother. "You have disappointed me." She whispered to her husband. "I don't know who you are anymore." She walked away from him, leaving him to think about his previous actions.

"Come Itachi." She said walking out the door. Itachi followed his mother out the door.

Lord Uchiha sat his head down on the table, not thinking of anything. His mind just completely blank from what his wife had just said to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys! What do you think about this one? I made it longer! Yey.**

**Gomen for any spelling mistakes or anything. But I hope you enjoyed, and Please review!**

**P.S. If you wish to know what Akane looks like, please tell me in a review and I shall upload a picture in the next chapter… It's not going to be a chapter just a picture of her.**

**And yea, I had to set up Itachi with someone, and since I love him to death, there ya go!**

**Heh, and GO ALL KARIN HATER! WHOOT WHOOT!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Sinfully Delicious

"Mmm…" Sakura awoke on her bed to the sun's rays shooting down at her face. She slowly sat up. "Ho-How did I get here…?" She questioned herself.

"I carried you." A voice replied. Sakura jumped, not expecting a response but relaxed when she spotted Sasuke in a corner of her room sitting on a chair. Why didn't she see him a second ago?

"Oh um, thanks… Why?" She questioned him. Sasuke chuckled and walked towards her. He stopped when he reached her bed, and kneeled down so he was looking up at her. Sakura blushed from the sudden softness, yet stern look in his eyes. He no longer held a slight smile.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke lifted his hand toward her face, and began caressing her cheek. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled. He smiled in response to her happy expression.

"Sakura," He whispered. Sakura opened her eyes half way and looked at him, still smiling. "I love you more than anything."

"And I you." She responded. Sasuke took his hand away and climbed into Sakura's bed with her. Sakura blushed a little and Sasuke pulled her down so she lay before him. He pulled her close to him, her head against his chest. Sakura smiled at his actions and snuggled in bed with him. She soon found herself engulfed in the world of dreams once again.

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping figure in front of him. 'I will never marry no other girl you, Sakura.' He thought to himself. He then kissed her on the forehead, finding himself as well being dragged into the dream world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Akane?" Akane whipped her head around, finding herself staring into a pair of black orbs.

"Ye-Yes Uchiha-san?" She stuttered.

Itachi lightly chuckled and sat down beside her. She was currently sitting at her windowsill, staring at the night sky above her.

"Don't be so formal." He told her.

"Oh, s-sorry. Um, did you need something?" She asked him, blushing a little from the close contact between the two for he was sitting next to her. The moonlight was shining upon his face, wind slightly blowing making his hair sway in the wind to where it made him look like he was from the heavens. Akane found once again, her heart skipping beats. Itachi felt her eyes upon him and looked at her, Akane quickly averted his gaze.

"I was just wondering, if you think there could be any way that we could get your sister to not want to marry my younger brother? I know it may sound a bit cruel, but if you have really seen the way Sasuke and Sakura are towards each other, I don't think there is anything to break them apart. But, if Sasuke returns with his heart still having a desire for Sakura then he might do something drastic just to stay with her."

Akane looked out into the distance, wondering what to do. "Itachi-kun, my sister Karin is one not easily manipulated. Once she has her mind set on something, or someone for this matter, there is possibly no way to change that. However, I have heard all to well what is going on with your little brother and the pink-haired peasant girl. I think already they are meant to be, but my sister is the only obstacle besides your father. So, unless we find a way to get her to change her mind, there is nothing I can do for this matter. But, I think you should leave everything into your little brothers hands. If he loves her so much, then he himself will find a way to keep her and stay with her. Even if it is something drastic. It's his choice, I don't think he will regret anything but, there is one thing you can do."

Itachi looked at the blonde haired girl before him, questioning in his eyes as she looked at him as well.

"Stay behind him, make sure you have his back."

"I already do." He told her.

"Then, you have done your part. Sasuke will figure things out on his own and with you behind him gives him the confidence he needs."

Itachi stared into her dark blue eyes traced with gray, as she explained her reasoning. He then found himself asking something he didn't think he would ever have the confidence to do, but the words just came out.

"Do you think you could spare a kiss?" He asked. Akane stared at him in disbelief. Here they were talking about his brother's matters and he asks for a kiss?

"Um, I shall take that as a no…" He whispered as she gave no response. He got up to leave but found there was a hand on his, stopping him. He turned around seeing Akane get up from her seat and take his face in her hands. She began closing her eyes as he did same, understanding what she was doing.

The kiss was short, yet held much passion. Itachi looked at her again and smiled. Akane same. Their little moment however, was disrupted for Karin walked in.

"Ooooooh. Sister, don't go too far yet." She giggled. Akane and Itachi frowned at the girl's behavior.

"I think I shall take my leave now." Itachi said to Akane.

"I understand." Akane replied.

Itachi walked past Karin not even giving her notice as Karin stuck her tongue out at the man. Karin walked into the room and towards her sister.

"Hey Akane-"

"Don't you dare disrespect Itachi-kun like that." Akane scolded.

"Tch. I'm not a little kid anymore okay?"

"Well you sure are acting like it."

"Are not."

"Don't argue with me."

"Whatever, have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

"No. He is not my business."

"Well he's mine."

"I think you should quit acting like a fangirl and go to someone who will actually love you in return."

Karin stared at her sister in disbelief while Akane's face was unmoved.

"I am not a fangirl for one, and Sasuke does too love me!"

"Well, you are acting like a little fangirl and he does not. Not meaning to break your little heart crush, but he has another love. He is not meant for you."

"Like Kakashi wasn't meant for you?"

Karin looked at her sister with a winning face. She usually brought Kakashi into arguments she knew she was going to lose. Akane looked at her sister, eyes wide and heart beginning to fall.

"Don't you dare bring him up again." Akane said sternly but her eyes ruined her tone by showing sadness, a thing Karin took as a weak point, showing that her sister couldn't argue well against her with him in the argument.

"Hm? Oh still a tender spot isn't he? Well, don't be saying that _my _Sasuke-kun doesn't love me." With that, Karin walked out the door slamming it shut behind her. Akane found herself all of a sudden weak and fell atop of her bed closing her eyes, causing tears to escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Karin. Do you need something?" Suigetsu asked his youngest sister who just walked into his room. Karin looked at him crossing her arms and with a pouted face.

"Um… I take it your in a bad mood. Now what do you need?"

"I need you to get rid of something for me." She said.

"Um. I'm not a servant ya know."

"Oh I know. It is just a girl."

"Really now?"

"Yes. You remember the pink-haired girl that fainted earlier in the dining room?"

"You mean the hot one?"

Karin's eyebrow twitched. "Ye-Yes her." She said through gritted teeth.

"What do you want me to get rid of her for?"

"She is trying to steal my dear Sasuke-kun away from me." She lied. It's quite the opposite.

"Oh Allright. Can I have fun?" Suigetsu smirked.

"Oh of course, she's just a peasant after all." Karin smiled and left his room.

Suigetsu smiled to himself, thinking up fun things to do with the pink haired girl tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Itachi dear?" Mrs. Uchiha knocked at her son's door.

"Come in." He responded.

"Hey darling, I was just wondering if you knew where Sasuke was?"

"I think he might still be at Sakura's, looking after her."

"Ah. Your father hasn't left his spot from the dining room, so I don't think he will notice if Sasuke sneaks in early tomorrow morning."

"I hope not."

"All right. Are you and Akane getting along well?"

Itachi looked away from his mother and smiled to himself. "Yea, we're great."

"Tehe, that's great! At least one thing is going well."

"Yea…"

"Oh, if your father by any chance comes asking you where Sasuke is-"

"I'm not going to tell him mom. I can think of something."

"Oh all right. Goodnight dear."

"Night mother."

Mrs. Uchiha exited Itachi's room as quietly as she came.

Itachi looked up towards the ceiling_. 'Sasuke, you better get your ass back before father notices you're still gone.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Oh well hello Ino darling. Checking up on Sakura are we?" Mrs. Haruno asked the blonde girl who entered the door.

"Yea, I know I just left like a few hours ago, but I just wanted to see how she was, and I brought some flowers for Mr. Haruno from our garden."

"Thank you dear. I believe she's still in her room sleeping, she hasn't come out yet."

"All right." Ino began walking towards Sakura's room as Mrs. Haruno was walking towards hers. Ino walked in without knocking, thinking she would wake the girl. But to her surprise, she saw two figures laying in Sakura's bed.

'_Sasuke-san is still here?'_ Ino thought to herself. _'They look so cute together… Better leave before Mrs. Haruno comes back to check up on Sakura to see this."_

Ino slowly closed the door and walked out of the room.

"Hey Ino, how is she doing?" Mrs. Haruno asked as she was about to leave.

"Oh she doesn't have a fever and she's sleeping soundly so I suggest not bothering her for while." Ino said thinking up something so Mrs. Haruno wouldn't have an excuse for going in Sakura's room.

"Oh that's good. Thank you Ino for coming by."

"Your welcome Mrs. Haruno, anytime!" Ino quickly left the room and walked out.

'_Ack, Sasuke-san you idiot. I know you love her and want to be with her to make sure she's okay, but you and her are gonna be in deep shit if you don't get out early tomorrow morning and head back to your mansion!' _Ino silently curse and the said boy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey people. I know I haven't uploaded in a while. I'm sorry. And I know this chapter isn't that long, SORRY. I haven't been feeling good lately and aaah. I donno. No time to type with the holidays and stuff. I'll try to update sooner okay?**

**And for those that wanted to see Akane,**

**I have no idea how to upload a picture of her on here. -.-'**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**P.S.**

**I know Suigetsu is shockingly getting along with Karin, -a little out of character- but I needed him to be so. I love him so don't get me wrong when I make him a bad boy, I just had to choose him. T.T**


End file.
